Kanzen
by Rae-chan33
Summary: Perfect torture. Perfect angel. Perfect solitude. So perfect that Sasuke can't stand it, and so Naruto must pay for playing with the Uchiha's feelings. But Sasuke's resolve begins to weaken when other forces surface. AU SasuNaru SaiNaru KyuuNaru ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction story, other then that oneshot Odama. Hope this one comes out well.

**Rateing: M - **language, and MAYBE a lemon, we'll see how brave I am...

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto :'**_  
_

* * *

_Cherry blossom petels drifted throught the hazy spring air as two young boys ran through the empty playground. Small hands were clasped together as the little boys' laughter became the only sound._

_The first boy, around seven or eight years old, had on his clean beige short-pants and a crisp dark blue polo shirt, a small emblem of a white and red fan on the chest. His black hair was combed nicely into spikes at the back and parted nicely on either side of his face. His eyes were closed, hiding the onyx orbs as he laughed with his smaller companion._

_This boy, small for his age that would probably be around six or seven, had golden honey colored spikes of blonde hair that layed atop his head, bangs falling into bright blue eyes. On each chubby, tan cheek were thee horizontle scars, making him look feline, or, maybe it was a bit like a fox. He wore a calf-length light blue kimono, offset with a pale orange obi. The clothing itself was no where as pressed and clean as the other boy's, with rips in the sleeves, and grass stains at the knee. The state of either boy's attire didnt seem to be an issue as they still held hands on the swing set, going back and forth. They played constantly, running over their footprints from the past days they had spent together._

_There was a sudden interruption then, as a loud cough came from a tall man in a black suit and sunglasses standing on the other side of the playground gate. The two boys stoped in thier antics, the blonde looking sad at the man's arrival. The black haired boy noticed, and leaned in to his small friend, lifting golden bangs and kissing his tan forehead. The whisker marked child blushed and pouted, his attempt at a scowl, but in seconds it turned into a little smile once again. Happy with the blonde's smile returning, the raven haired boy waved, and ran to the parked limo. With a final wave farewell out of the open window, the blonde boy whatched his friend drive off. He didnt seem all that upset, becuase he knew that they would both play again the next day, and forever after. With a little hop, the small boy skipped out of the park alone, his small hand touching his forehead and a bluch on his scarred cheeks._

* * *

Naruto winced as he was thrown into the row of desks, their screetching metal legs against linolium being the only abrasive noise to fill the empty classroom. Before Naruto could recover, his head was tossed aside as a fist collided with his whisker marked cheek. He stayed still, taking each hit in silence, knowing from experiance that it would only be worse for him if he cried out or shouted. 

But, as much as he begged his body to stop all noise, he couldnt help the whimper that left his lips when his stomach received a harsh kick, and his golden spikes of hair where pulled fiercely into his abuser's clentched fist.

"Ah, I thought so. You in pain, dobe?"

Naruto refused to look into the smirking boy's onyx eyes that evaluated him. The smaller shudderd at the tone, and tears welled up in Naruto's watery blue eyes when the pale hand tightend.

"U-Uchiha-sempai..! It hurts! Le-let go, please!" fuck dignity, it was fucking _painful_!

Uchiha Sasuke smirked, tossing Naruto by his hair to to floor, standing over his smaller form as the blond shook. There was a bit of blood smeared here and there on the desks and flooring, but that hardly mattered, Sasuke knew that no one would see it, and the janitor that cleaned it up would never question it for fear of what the Uchiha could do to his low-paying job.

"Had enough for today, dobe?" The raven haired boy asked, not caring whether he got an answer nor really expecting one that was different then usual.

"H-Hai...Uchiha-sempai.." Naruto said, slowly getting to his knees and scooting away from the older boy. Sasuke smirked.

He loved it, the power he had over Naruto. He didnt know why he loved it so, nor why it was so important. Hell, he was _Uchiha Sasuke_, he had pretty much the entire school wrapped around his finger, so why exactly did he go so far to show his power to little Uzumaki Naruto, the reject of Yonikobura High? Naruto had no friends at all, not even someone to give a passing smile to in the hall. They boy had nothing, so why was it that Sasuke felt the need to call him out every couple of days a week and beat the shit out of him?

Sasuke frowned. Of course he knew why, and the reason was the sole fault of Naruto. It was _Naruto's_ fault that Sasuke had to smack his books out of the quiet boy's hands durring passing period. It was the blonde's fault that Sasuke had to show him who truely owned the school he went to everyday. It was Naruto's fault.

"Hn. Later, usuratonkatchi." and just like that, Sasuke left the classroom, leaving Naruto alone. Blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, the blue fading into a hazy gray as Naruto picked himself up from the cold floor, leaning on a desk to help him stand up. After a few deep breaths to make sure that Sasuke hadn't broken anything this time, the blonde bent down and picked up his tattered orange backpack. After waiting a few minutes to ensure Sasuke had in fact left Yonikobura before himself, cementing that there would be no other run-ins, Naruto left the class room, and after making his way through maze-like hallways, left the school.

He knew no one would question his new injuries back at his small apartment. No one would be there. There was never a time where Naruto could come home to a warm greeting. No, it used to be that he wanted to be at school more then home. He used to have a friend, at some point. A best friend.

But since three years ago, everything changed. His best friend chose instead to persue his growing popularity, and leave Naruto alone. Well, not entirely alone...

Sasuke would always make time for Naruto every now and then. Even if it was just to beat him into the sad, pathetic state he was in now.

_'But still_' Naruto thought, his hand moving up to touch on his scraped forehead, '_He still...in his own way.. he still kind of makes time for me..."  
_

And this thought made the whiskered boy smile as he walked the fifteen blocks to his apartment complex, the sky sending down a light mist from dark clouds.

* * *

Well, this is short cuz I may or may not keep writting this story, depends on if it gets good buzz. I was acctualy intending to make Odama into a story, but this just kinda happened. 

r&r if you please, missus and misters!

...are there any misters?


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, so I guess the first sneek peek wasn't so bad, ne?

So, then, I guess, heres numero dos.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. but you cant stop me from thinking about owning it once I make Kishimoto my bi-**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his homeroom desk, staring indifferently out the window while the other, louder kids talked amungst themselves. Girls squeeled and whispered their stupid little secrets that without a doubt had something to do with him in some way. Sasuke smirked on the inside. They would do anything for him and he was able to walk all over them. Idiotic females, he had no intrest in them nor their perfume soaked bodies. Esspecialy- 

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!!Me, Ino, and Karin are gonna be at the movies later! Come with us!!"

-Haruno Sakura. The 'Prince Sasuke Fan Club' President. The pink haired, green eyed girl was a Sophomore, a year below him, yet unfortunately showed up in the classes with mixed grades that were on his schedual. He loathed her more then the others, her and her Vice President, Hebi Kari, a girl with black eyes, glasses, and black hair that she cut shorter on one side then the other in some attempt at a fashion statement, but it really just made her look mentally-handicapped. They both worked together with the Co-Founder Yamanaka Ino, a bleach blonde with blue-green eyes caked in makeup much like the other two.

The Trio were the most viciouse of his fangirls, all three once got suspended for a week for nearly killing poor Tashikawa Hojiko when she passed him his sign-in documents in the hall, and they're fingers accedentally touched for a split second. This was all it took for the fan club to pounce, sending Tashikawa-san to the hospital and, when she recovered, terrified her so badly she transferred to another school district.

Yet it was all done because Sasuke was so good at everything he did.Yes, Sasuke really did have them all around his finger, doing whatever he wished. No one challenged him, no one dared.

The class began to settle down when their homeroom teacher, Umino-sensei, walked in the door, his arms full of papers. Sasuke whatched silently as the man scanned the room, until he found the raven haired boy.

"Ah! Uchiha-kun. I've been told to tell you that Aburame-kun would like you to know that the Student Council meeting has been changed to this afternoon at four." Umino-sensie really was a bit too gentle when he spoke sometimes, Sasuke labeled as he nodded his head slightly in understanding. But then, everybody spoke like that to him.

A small smirk played on his lips, making a few girls across the room gasp.

Speaking of power and all that, where was...

Sasuke frowned, just relizing that he hadn't seen the usual messy yellow spikes whe he had entered the room. Just where had the Dobe gone off to? Was he late?

Sasuke felt his heart thump with cold excitement.

That was a detention-worthy offence. He might have to serve after school lectures with a certian Student Council President.

Just then, the door of the classroom slid open, reveiling a panting Uzumaki Naruto, his black sweatshirt open to relieve some body heat, an obviouse clue to show he had been running. Sasuke eyed the blue eyed boy, who made his way to his desk in the back of the room. He was limping slightly, and had his head tilted downward, eyes not meeting anyone in the room. From the cornor of his eye Sasuke saw one of his fellow Juniors, Inuzuka Kiba, smirk, winking to his friend Shikamaru as Naruto walked down his aisle of desks. With a pretend yawn, Kiba stretched out his leg just as Naruto was about to pass, which of course, Naruto tripped over.

"Ah!"

Naruto hit the floor, hard, on his knees, his backpack falling from his shoulder, taking a bit of the uniform shirt with it.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. He didn't think anyone else noticed it over their own laughter at the blonde boy, but Sasuke could see, not very clearly, but still, that there were marks on Naruto's lower back. Torn flesh in eight, thin rows. Almost as if he had been scratched by someone who was at the same time trying to hurt the boy, and also trying to hold on to him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Thats enough, all of you! Uzumaki-kun, do try to watch where your going from now on, it disrupts the class when you act so clumsy." Umino-sensei berated, turning his back to the white board where he began to write down the days schedule.

"Yeah loser, watch where your going." Kiba taunted towards the whisker marked boy, who by now had collected himself and sat back in his far-away seat in the corner. Naruto's eyebrows turned down and his fist clenched.

"Maybe you should watch where you put your huge ass foot, dog face." he murmured, loud enough that Kiba heard him. The brunette growled, his eyes narrowing fiercely at the blue eyed boy.

"What was that, girly-boy? You want me to remind you of who exactly you are-"

Sasuke frowned.

"Thats enough Inuzuka." the raven haired boy said, making Kiba skof and turn away from the now silent blonde boy. Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, who, after a few seconds, glanced at him. Sasuke bit back a laugh when Naruto's head snapped back down when he saw he had been caught taking a peek. Sasuke smirked. Kiba was right, Naruto was deffinately a girly-boy.

He wore, natrualy, a boys uniform. Black slacks and a black button-down dress shirt were both two sizes too big for the blonde boy, as his frame was small, and not quiet like that of the other boys, who filled out thier uniforms with broad shoulders and squared muscles. Yet, Sasuke could only imagine what was under the baggy cloths that hid Naruto's body.

Onyx eyes widend.

_'Sasuke..! Nan de... Nan de?! Why are you acting like this? Aren't ... aren't I your best friend? What happend?!'_

"Neee, Sasuke-kun, whatcha thinking about?"

Sasuke blinked, Haruno Sakura's sickly sweet voice bringing him out of his unwanted thoughts. He glanced at the pink haired fan-girl befor giving an unintrested 'Hn' and shoving her off his shoulder. Instead of complaining, the girl instead sat back in her seat giggling like mad that the Prince acctualy _touched_ her.

Ebony bangs covered Sasuke's features, and his mind focused on one image.

Blond hair and blue eyes.

Naruto.

He spoke the name in his mind, as he often did. The damn blonde...

It was something Naruto did to Sasuke. Making him feel a painful throb in his stomache whenever he saw the smaller boy. Whenever he pictured the boy smiling or laughing. These of course, were images from a very long time ago.

Naruto didn't smile anymore.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" this time, it was Umino-sensei to rescue the Uchiha. The ponytail sporting teacher clapped his hands, getting everyones attention.

"Now, as some of you may not know, we are getting a new student today." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"A new student? Since when?" Kiba brought up, making the entire room explode into whispers of who the person could be. Umino-sensei slapped a heavy text book onto his desk to get the focus back on him.

"Yes, Inuzuka-kun, a new student. Now, could everybody please give a nice welcom to our newest eddition, who name seems to be only, Sai-san."

And in walked a boy. No, in walked a Sasuke.

The boy, 'Sai', smiled in a rather fake manner, befor his deep, black eyes began scanning the room.

"Konichiwa minasan. My name is Sai. Lets have a good year."

Suddenly, Sai's gaze locked on deep, crystiline blue.

Sasuke glared at the new boy who was staring directly at Naruto, and Naruto, who was staring right back.

"Ah, that was a very well mannered introduction Sai-kun, please take a seat wherever available." Umino-sensei said witha kind smile, but Sai wasnt listening. Sasuke's glare darkend, knowing where this wannabe would choose to sit. There was only one free seat, and that was the one next to Naruto.

Sai made a beeline, never taking his eyes off the blonde as he sat down. Sasuke felt his anger boil when Naruto started blushing.

"Hello, Im Sai, whats your name?" Sasuke heard Sai ask the small boy. Naruto looked away, wringing his hands together nervously.

"N-Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto..." the whisker marked boy stuttering was so very cute. Sai seemed to notice, becuase he ubtly skooted his deak closer to the feminin-boy.

"Naruto-kun, lets be friends?" Sai asked with a phony smile.

And thats when Sasuke felt a hot, searing anger twords the boy flare up inside him.

That dark feeling began to overflow when he took one look at Naruto's reaction.

The blond was smiling, his eyes the brightest Sasuke had seen in four years.

Pale hands clentched and the Uchiha's nails dug so hard into his palms there was a sharp pain of his skin being punctured.

Naruto would pay for making him feel like this. He would pay severely.

* * *

Ah, in the end I didnt type much did I? Ah well, Im still setting up plot and you cant rush these things.

If this is to your liking, let me know, r&r missus and misters.

Ja, matte ne!

**Rae-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, school year over, now I get THREE WHOLE DAYS before Summer school starts! Not only that, but my school decided it wants to start ONE FUCKING WEEK EARLY!!! So now I start in August, one week after Summer School ends. DX

-twitch-

Well, thank you so much for the reviews, they make me smile happily, esspecialy a certian someone who mentioned a ah, what was it, 'rape' scene? Hmmm, thats perposterouse! Wh-why would it seem like Im setting something like that up??

ah hah ahahahaha...silly gooses.

enjoy Kanzen chapter 3!

**Rated: M (is there gonna be sexual content?! all excited Maybe!!)**

**Disclaimer: you know, its really not good for my self confidence levels to force me into reminding myself about what I shall never obtain, that being Naruto. Meanies.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. 

Four years.

Four years he'd gone without anyone looking at him and smiling like they used to. And now? The new boy, 'Sai', who looked in many ways like Sasuke's maybe twin brother, was sitting right next to him, asking if he wanted to be his friend. And so, Naruto smiled.

"H-hai!"

And Sai continued to smile back.

"Im glad, Naruto-kun." the dark haired boy said. Naruto was at a loss. No one really talked to him for so long befor. Well, no one on thier own free will anyway.

Suddenly, the blonde boy remembered what his social status was.

He was a dreg. The person on the lowest bar of High School popularity. He was even lower then the nerds who came to the library hours befor the damn school started. At least they had each other. No. All Naruto had was himself, just him and his broken down apartment that he had to return to every day, most of the time with no one to welcome him home.

Naruto closed his eyes and shuddered, racalling what exactly happens when he _does _come home to a greeting.

_'Ah, welcome home...Kit-chan'_

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Daijoubu des ka?" Sai's voice was happy. Naruto sighed. He couldnt do that to this boy. He was a new kid, and already commiting the act of social sucide just by sitting next to him for god's sake. Besides, there was a feeling welling up inside Naruto, when he glanced across the room to the back of a raven haired boy's head.

"Sai-san...maybe, maybe you shouldnt be my friend. Im the one to ignor at this school..." Naruto said. Sai blinked.

"You? But your so cute. How could anyone ignor you?" the pale boy asked, making Naruto blush bright red.

"I-I'm a boy! How can you say that to a b-boy!" he whispered feverently, and truth be told it felt so good to be able to talk like that. Sai laughed a little.

"I know your a boy, but your still very cute."

Naruto felt like sticking himself in a little box and having someone bury him deep under all his misery. Him? Cute? Not fair.

"A boy can't be cu-"

But Naruto's argument was cut off by the sudden pin-pon-pin of the bell, signaling first period.

With that everyone got up and filed out of the class, Naruto waiting behind so he didnt get trampled in the rush, something he had learned his freshman year was entirely possible. He looked to his left, seeing Sai staring at his schedule. As the two walked out the door, many girls a boys turned to look. The New Kid was acctualy walking with that looser blonde boy who was always bandaged up! But how? That 'Sai' was so hot and mysteriouse (everyone still agreed that Prince Sasuke was still far hotter and more mysteriouse), what could he possibly have wrong with him that he chose to speak with that girly-boy Naruto?

"Hey, Loser!"

Naruto immeadiatly stiffend. It had already started for the day.

"Whos your new boyfriend, hm, Uzumaki?"

Laughs filled the hallway, and Naruto stared at the floor. He felt his eyes sting. The last thing he wanted was to be made fun of in front of a potential friend! Why couldn't they all just ignor him like usual? The feeling that welled up inside made Naruto cringe, and he started to run from the scene, only to have the collar of his shirt grabbed from behind by a pale hand.

"Hello. Im Sai!"

And then, the hallway was as silent as a cemetary. Did...did the New Kid..just now..admit to being Naruto's...boyfriend...?

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Said blonde didn't have much time to reflect on the meaning behind Sai's words, becuase his entire frame stiffend up at the sound of his name coming from someone with a deep, smooth voice behind him.

"U-Uchiha-sempai..." he whispered, turning around to face Sasuke, but refusing to make eye contact. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment, befor his eyes drifted twords his could-be relation who stood right next to the boy. Sasuke's eyes narowed at the emotionless face that he met with.

"Sai-san was it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Thats right. Your Uchiha Sasuke, Student Council President."

"Hn."

Naruto continued to stare at the floor, his face burning red when Sasuke began speaking ot him again.

"Uzumaki, you were late to class this morning." the stoic raven said.

"Hai...I was... held up at home." Naruto said softly.

"I didn't ask _why_, dobe. But you know that for being tardy, you get a detention." Sasuke said with a tone of uninterest, however, he seemed to have something akin to anger flash through his eyes while he looked at the now rather pale blonde.

"D-demo...Uchiha-sempai, I have to go home immeadiatly after school today, if I don't, then-"

"Do you think I give a shit? You know what room to go to, dobe. Today it will start at 4:30, since I have a meeting to attend. Don't be late, or you'll just get two more."

And with that, Sasuke left, the rest of the students continued on their way, and Naruto was left staring at the floor with wide, fearfull eyes. He could hear Sai say something about having to get to his next class, but Naruto could barely hear him over the rush going on in his brain.

He stood in the middel of the Main hallway, the large windows showing the red and gold leaves falling from tall trees in the classic manner of Autum.

Never had Sasuke looked as angry as he just had. Never had Sasuke been so direct before, telling him so promptly after a class that he would be serving 'detention', in front of the entire corridor full of people even. Naruto felt his hands tremble, not only because of how nervouse he was at what Sasuke would do today, but that now he would not be able to go home immeadiatly.

Blue eyes widened further.

_Oh god...He...He'll be so angry with me..._

* * *

Much to Naruto's extreme disappointment Sai was in none of his other classes. But it was expected, after all, the boy was a Junior, and Naruto was a sophomore, they could hardly be in many classes together. It was actually a stroke of luck he had winded up in Umino Iruka's homeroom class at all, which had a mix of the two grade levels. 

Yet, in his last period, P.E., Naruto was rather pleased to find Sai waving to him on the way to the locker room.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, we meet again!" the taller boy said with his (rather stuck-on) smile. Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

"You have P.E with me Sai, thats cool." the blonde said, and then took the small peice of paper that the older boy was staring at with furrowed eyebrows.

:"This is your locker number.Yours is 213, mine is across the room, I'm nine." Naruto said handing the paper back. "I wont look at your combination number, thats for you to know."

Sai smiled and they both walked into the tiled room together before going their different ways. Naruto's lips were turned upwards untill he acctualy got to his locker.

Black marker scrawled in ghetto writting all over the metal locker, the '9' at the top was bent down, making a six, sitting in the middle of two drawn on '6s'.

_'Ah, thats cute. '666'. Like I'm the devil or something. Bastards.'_

Not even sighing at the familiar prank, Naruto dialed in his combination, and began changing. However, it was when he changed shirts (he did it quickly, not giving anyone time to see his scars or bandages),. that he noticed his usually baggy light gray PE shirt acctualy fit him quite nicely. He frowned, but shrugged it off, thinking that maybe the last time he washed it it had shrunk or something.

A blonde eye brow twitched.

'_These shorts...what the... hell..?!'_

* * *

Boys whistled and girls giggled when Naruto exited the Locker room into the gym, dressed in his PE uniform. Ah, well, it deffinately wasn't _his_ uniform. 

It was a _girl's _uniform. Complete with a pair of dark pink buruma.

He looked like a very flat chested, spiky haired blonde girl. And now he had an outfit that seemed to say so.

"Kakashi-senseeeeei!!!!" He screamed, rushing to his lazy Physical Fitness teacher. The silver haired young man took on glance at Naruto's attire and did the unthinkable.

He put. down. Icha Icha Paradaisu.

"Maaa, Naruto, I'm glad to see you stopped dressing like a boy after all these years. Very cute."

Naruto fumed.

"You bastard! I went into my locker and these were here instead of my uniform! Gimme a pair of the Boy's so I can stop looking like some cross-dresser!!" he yelled, fllailing his arms about. Kakashi-sensei usualy let Naruto get away with such things like calling him a bastard, because truth be told the two were on better terms then Naruto and the other teachers. Or students for that matter. Besides, Kakashi would never admit it, but he had a sort of Pedo-love for the tiny framed boy.

"Hm? No can do, Naruto. Your given only one uniform a year, and its not my fault if yours somehow morphed into a girls uniform." the coach said, picking his book back up. Naruto blanched.

"It did **not **'morph', it was replaced!! Isn't there some rule against a boy wearing a girls uniform?!"

Just then, the Juniors walked in, and by Juniors, that included the head of the group, Uchiha Sasuke. And, being as that all attention was focused on Kakashi-sensie and Naruto's little disscusion, that is of course, where Sasuke's gaze travled to.

"Holy damn, whos the cute new girl?" Kiba suddenly spoke up from Sasuke's right hand side.

"Thats not a new girl, see the face marks? Thats that idiot, Naruto. Some one must have played a prank on him and switched his uniform for a girl's." Shikamaru explained with a tired yawn. Kiba made a disgusted sound.

"Uuuuugh, dude, I totaly just had pervy thoughts about a guy. Sasuke, give the bastard a detention for it! Ah thats fucking gross!" the brown haired boy pretended to throw up int he corner. Sasuke was still, his eyes locked on Naruto who was pouting at something Kakashi was telling him.

In that uniform... Naruto...really did have actual _curves._

Detention? Oh yes, a detention would deffinately have to be given for the sudden heat that flared up in Sasuke's lower abdomen.

_So..cute._

* * *

Naruto scowled the entire period as boys kept jeering at him, making fun of his (according to Naruto, 'Only very slightly') feminin body frame. Sai had gone wide eyed when he saw him, but couldn't say much as the Juniors and Sophmores might have had the same PE period, but they had different teachers.

After suffering during badmitten from all knowlage that the girls cloths were a whole lot more comfortable then his old boys uniform, Naruto practically ran back to the locker room and changed into his _boys _uniform. Thats right, _boys._ Because he was a _boy, _he had _testicals, _not breasts or ovaries.

With a suffering sigh, Naruto closed his locker, once again seeing the black marker words all over it.

**'Loser' 'Reject' 'Emo' 'Fag' 'Girl-boy' **

The classics.

Naruto scowled. He didnt really get the 'fag' one. He wasn't gay, but, I suppose if you look like a girl against your will, you must be gay.

Fuck stereo-types.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and walked out into the slightly cloudy atmosphere outside from the school's Gyme exit. But, something strange happend just then.

Sai walked by, and waved at him with a cheery 'Mata Ne, Naruto-kun!' befor walking away. Naruto was frozen, and could only give a small, shocked wave once.

The blonde's head turned down, bangs covering water blue eyes. He was smiling though, not at all sad.

It wasa strange feeling, having a friend again. But at the same time, there was that stronger feeling rising up inside him.

Guilt.

Sasuke was his best friend. Was, as in past tense, but still...

Maybe, Sasuke could be friends again some day?

All the thought did was remind him of what the Uchiha had done that morning.

He had detention shortly.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to the classroom reserved for after school detentions. Well, to be honest, it was used as an over flow room, for when the actual detention facility had too many bad kids in it and needed to put a few somewhere else. But that being said, the room was vertually useless at Yonikabura, as it was a school that mostly those with prostegouse family could attend. That didnt realy fit the bill of the person with blond spiky hair that was staring out the late afternoon sky from the large square windows. 

"That was some outfit today."

Naruto turned quickly, a blush dusted across his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uchiha-sempai, I didn't hear you come in." he said quietly. Sasuke walked over to the blank teachers desk.

"It doesn't matter."

His voice now sounded cold, dripping with a power that Naruto knew he could never touch. Sasuke...

Sasuke was out of reach...

'_Ne, Sasukeee! Push me on the swing!'_

_'Don't you know how to push yourself yet?'_

_'I like it better when Sasuke pushes me!'_

_'Tch...fine'_

_'Yaaay!'_

Sasuke threw Naruto into a wall, making the blond cry out, but then bite his lip to keep quiet. Sasuke's bangs hid his eyes, giving nothing away as he pinned Naruto by the shirt against the wall.

_'S-Sasuke..?! Nan de? Why are you doing this?! Aren't we freinds?!'_

_'I... can't be friends with you anymore.'_

_'...what...wh-why?!'_

_'..Because I... can't have someone like you around... so I can be higher up in Highschool.'_

Naruto whimpered when Sasuke drew his fist back, slamming it directly next to the smaller boy's head.

"This is your fault Naruto. You really... piss me off." Sasuke snarled in a whisper as he grabbed Naruto's slender neck.

With his teeth.

"Ah! U-Uchiha-s-sempai!" Naruto's blue eyes shot open as Sasuke began to bite and suck at the blonde's sensitive skin. Sasuke growled and bit extra hard, unhappy with the way Naruto was talking.

Naruto never called him 'Sasuke' anymore. Why was that?

_'I don't want to hear you say my name anymore...'_

Sasuke ran his canine teeth along Naruto's flesh, listening as the boy whimpered. Sasuke pinned Naruto's wrists above the boy's head, making him struggle more feverently. Sasuke pressed their bodies together, stopping Naruto from wriggling. It seemed the blond knew what would have been accomplished had he continued to move when their bodies were in such close contact.

"Uchiha-sempai... yamete kudasai!"

Sasuke ran his tounge along Naruto's jaw line, going down to the other side of the younger boy's neck. Here, he bit down.

Hard.

"AH! Sasuke, please stop it!"

And so Sasuke froze.

The raven haired boy backed away, head tilted downward as he wiped the saliva from his chin. Naruto was practicaly hyperventalating, clutching his neck and staring fearfully up at Sasuke.

"I told you... to never call me by my name." Sasuke's tone was measured, not giving away just how angry or upset he was. Naruto skooted away, his body rigged. Sasuke turned away, his hands shaking slightly.

"You.. you'll... why is it you... only you...:" the raven was just rambling now, his skattered words making no sense to the lowerclassman. Sasuke suddenly tensed, relizing how incoherent he must have sounded, and fixed Naruto with a deadly gaze.

"You know your doing it, don't you?" he said, not really a question. Naruto shook his head, not even know what the older boy was talking about.

"D-doing what?" he stuttered. Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, making him double over.

_'Neeee, Sasukeee, I wanted the last mochi!!'_

_'You snooze, you loose.'_

_'Thats not fair! Your lap is too comfy, of course I fell asleep! I still wanted it!'_

_'It would have melted anyway...'_

Sasuke glared at the cowering blond, his head begining to ache and his stomach siezing up painfully.

"I'm not wasting anymore time on you today, idiot."

Naruto was, like usual, left alone, gasping and panting to help himself up off the floor. This time, however, he was nowhere near as hurt as usual. What had gotten into Sauske? Doing..._that_ to him! He had _never _done _that_ before.

Touching his neck, Naruto winced at the feel of the raw flesh. Then, suddenly, his blood ran cold. He ran to the bathroom, immeadiatly inspecting his neck.

Sure enough, there were red hickeys imprinted on his skin.

Now, normally, if a person found that they had the oppertunity to show off the proof of having been made-out with, they would be estatic. But to Naruto...he couldn't be more petrified.

* * *

Tan fingers gripped the polished brass doorknob. Naruto's heart hammered in his rib cage as opend his apartment door slowly. There would be no excuse for his being late today, 'detention' would not be believable now that his neck was tainted with the bite marks. Naruto wanted to cry at the futility of his situation.

He stepping into the living room threshhold, and immeadiatly felt the burning stare on him.

**"Welcome home, kit."**

Naruto wished he could die right there when he felt a cold finger tilt his chin up, and another trace along the fresh neck marks. Naruto felt tears slip from his eyes when his house guest began to chuckle.

There was never something funny going on when he laughed like that.

"I'm home..Kyuubi"

* * *

Shoo! Thats enough for today. Ah, what a tangled web I'm weaving.

R&R missuses and misters!

well, you dont HAVE to I guess, but it would make me think harder on whether or not I'm gonan continue this...

-twiddles thumbs-

I nearly giggled myself to death while writting the SasuNaru neck-suckfest.

Oh, 'Buruma' are girl's PE shorts. They kinda remind me of undies, actually. They're so damn short you would never catch me wearin' them. But Naru-chan on the other hand...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodies I am so glad that I started my new SasuNaru on FFN. You guys are so nice! I cant believe how many reviews I'm getting, which, in comparison to the attention I received on Quizilla, is so amazing! I got more veiws in the first days then I did in the first MONTH! Im so happy!

Im glad everyones liking it, even though its not a very happy tale.

Though I'm sure none of you know this about me, but, I happen to love fics where Naruto-chan experiances a bit of angst. Mostley because I feel its closest to what he should be used to as a child in the Manga.

And so, just like in the Manga, Naruto-chan will not have a parent. Then who, do you ask, is Kyuubi?

read and find out!

**Rated: M (For cursing, and other unsavory things that will make your parents give you strange looks about.)**

Acctualy, I don't know how much cursing it takes for a fanfic to be rated 'M'. So, just to be safe, SHIT ASS FUCK FUCK CRAP ASS PENIS SHIT ... heh

**Disclaimer: Just give me time, money, a few cups of Cup-Ramen, and I will own Naruto. But, until then, it will be just but a dream... -sigh-**

* * *

_'Naruto?'_

_'Un..?'_

_'What does he tell you?'_

_'He doesn't tell me anything, Tsunade-sensei.'_

_'Well, hes got to tell you some things, so what are they? You wouldn't be talking to me otherwise.'_

_'I..I can't tell you.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'He'll know I tattled.'_

_'Its not tatteling, Naruto. If he hurts you, its okay to tell someone so we can think of a way to stop it.'_

_'...By 'stop it'...Do you mean, 'make him go away'? Forever?'_

_'Thats right. We can make him leave you alone Naruto.'_

_'Demo... if he goes away, then... then I'll have no one.'_

_'What about your friend, Sasuke-kun?'_

_'...Sasuke... doesn't want to be my friend anymore...'_

_'Naruto... why would you think that?'_

_'He told me. He said he wanted to become more popular in highschool, and couldn't be friends with someone in a lower grade then him.'_

_'Souka... But, did Sasuke know about Kyuubi?'_

_'Not really. Kyuubi told me to never tell Sasuke about him. That he was a secret.'_

_'But now?'_

_'Now..? Now hes around a lot...'_

* * *

"Have fun at school today, Naruto-chan?

Naruto shuddered as he felt the tan fingers glide up and down his neck, cringing at the largest bite mark Sasuke had left.

"...Un...No." he said, moving away from the figure and moved to the part of the apartment where his clothes were, depositing his backpack and sweatshirt. He felt the other male follow him, and could practically see him lean against the wall.

"No? You sure about that? Your neck states otherwise." Naruto pulled off his shoes, tossing them near the front door.

"I was forced...I didn't want it Kyuubi." He said, making his way to the kitchen and placing the tea-kettle on the stove. Again he felt Kyuubi follow him, but it wasn't suprising.

Kyuubi was pretty much everywhere when it came to Naruto's whereabouts.

"You're lying."

Naruto's blue eyes met red, and the blond boy was suddenly forced onto the second-hand tattered couch.

"Don't I treat you so nicely? And you betray me like this, it hurts Naruto-chan!"

Naruto hated how much Kyuubi sounded like himself. The old him.

"Kyuubi...please..."

Naruto looked away as the other man looked down at him. Naruto refused to look at the tan skin, the spiky blonde hair, the blood-red eyes, the tan skin, the darker stretched out whisker marks.

He refused to look at Kyuubi, becuase he was essentialy looking into a mirror.

"Kit-chaaaan! Why would you betray me like this? Are you happy, hurting me?" Kyuubi asked in mock emotions.

"I told you, it was forced."

"By whome?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Kyuubi grinned, sliding off the smaller blond. The tea-kettle in the background was whistling away.

"I know, I know. I just want to hear **you** say it." Naruto frowned as he got off the vomit-green couch and limped into to kitchen to take the water off the stove.

"Your in a cheery mood today. And not the kind of cheery that leaves me not able to sit for a week. What gives." Naruto said in a gruff tone. Kyuubi grinned at the 'not being able to sit' part, moving to stand directly behind his smaller copy, grabbing his hips and pressing himself against Naruto's back.

"Should I not be in such good humor?" he asked in a whisper into Naruto's ear, licking along the three thin scars. Naruto would have cringed had he not been used to such treatment.

"Its not your style. Normally if I came home late, even taking the skin-rape out of the equation, you would be pissed beyond my control." Naruto said, filling an open chashu flavored ramen cup with the boiling water. Kyuubi chuckled, slipping a cold hand under Naruto's school shirt and running it up and down his hidden skin. The smaller blond hissed at the feeling.

"Oh come on now, Kit, you can never control me anyway, whether I'm upset of not."

"I could...! I used to be able to..." Naruto pulled away from Kyuubi, taking his ramen and moving to the couch. Kyuubi chuckled and leaned over the back of the ugly peice of fruniture. Naruto pointedly ignored him as he flipped through channels on his 13' screen T.V. Kyuubi once again began tracing his tan fingers up and down Naruto's bite ridden neck, making the the boy shudder.

"You never did say it, Kit."

Naruto sighed with agrivation.

"Say what?"

"His name. Tell me who did this to you."

Naruto suddenly became quiet. He stared down at his lap, eyes half-lidded and cloudy.

"Sasuke."

Kyuubi frowned.

"Whats this? Your acting like you never expected him to do something like that." Naruto turned sharply to face his skewed reflection, only to find Kyuubi gone. However, that only meant that Kyuubi wasno longer on that side of the couch, the proof of that theory being Naruto shoved from behind into the cushions, his shirt being torn off, the buttons snapping off. Kyuubi ran clawed fingers down Naruto's back, leaving red welts.

"Your thinking that he would never end up doing that to you. But he would! Of course he would, eventually. Your too cute for anyone to keep their hands off." Kyuubi informed Naruto, who was crying out as Kyuubi licked the injuries. He knew begging Kyuubi to stop would do nothing to stop him.

Kyuubi would not, could not go away. And maybe, maybe Naruto didn't want to make him go away.

He was alone. Always so alone. Sasuke was gone, out of his grasp, and he had no one else to give him attention.

So what happens when you have no one else? When you come home to an empty apartment for so long, not having anyone call, no one come by to visit. Not having any friends at a school that hates you? Naruto lived in an empty life, so ravenouse for attention, he never expected to acctualy want to keep Kyuubi around.

Naruto felt his pants being pushed down over his thighs as tears dripped down his scarred cheeks. Kyuubi was a monster, and yet Naruto still, accepted the painful contact, any contact.

Maybe thats why he forgave Sasuke for the way the boy treated him. Sasuke seemed to hate him, treating him like a punching bag, an ooppertunity to vent his frustrations that came with his spot on the top of the school's food chain. And Naruto, not even worthy enough to even grace the bottom, would forgive Sasuke.

Becuase, at some point... things were different.

Naruto used to not have to worry about coming home to his apartment.

Things used to be prefect.

It used to not bother Naruto that he never knew who his parents were. That no one looked at him. It used to not matter, becuase Naruto had Sasuke.

Because Naruto used to think he was loved by the black haired boy. But now... Now he could only watch as his best friend grew in popularity, and he ramained unneeded and alone.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the hole in his bedroom wall. Cracked plaster flaked to the polished wooden floor, some of it speckled with blood. The dark haired boy's fists shook at his side, blood gathering at torn skin. Sasuke's eyes flashed with malice and anger.

"_AH! Sasuke, please stop!!"_

The raven sighed in anger, the tightness he felt earlier in his stomach returning, causing Sasuke to wince and sit down on the edge of his black silk sheeted bed.

He didn't really understand. For the last two hours since he came home from Yonikabura High, his stomach had been churning and twisting painfully at the though of the Dobe. He had taken medicine to cure himself, but so far it was giving no effect. So, because not only was the Uchiha family good looking, they were also smart, Sasuke deemed that the root cause of his sudden illness to be from mental stress.

"_Hello, I'm Sai. Lets be friends, Naruto-kun."_

Onyx eyes flashed again with fury, and Sasuke was tempted to punch another hole in his wall, despite the pain in his hand.

Sai.

Who did the new boy think he was? He showed no care to the fact that Naruto was a reject, smiling in that phony way that pissed the Uchiha off. And yet, the thing that seemed to piss Sasuke off the most was that the bastard had made Naruto smile.

Sasuke's fists clentched.

Oh _god _how he missed that bright grin that made clear blue eyes sparkle with happiness and whiskered cheeks become dusted pink in a blush. Naruto hadn't look like that in such a long time.

Ans Sauske knew the reason.

_"Naruto...I couldn't stand the thought.. that you could make me turn into something I've grown up thinking was wrong..."_

Sasuke closed his eyes against his traitorouse thoughts. Yet, even still, the image of Naruto, _his_ Naruto, smiling for someone else, stayed burned in his mind.

* * *

Gak! Omg... I came so close to acctualy writting a lemon...

It was scary for me!

Well readers, now with that, I'm afraid I must be off, as my fingers are cramping and my neck hurts.

**This chapter dedicated to Bean. Becuase I lurv her and she knows it. AND KEENAN IS AN ASS!**

--Rae-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, the 5th chapter already? My my, Im going rather fast. Oh well. Ah, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers. Your **all** so damn funny and cute I could just mash you up, eat you, and get diabetes!

I am so, SO sorry for the shit-tastic chapter 4. That was so bad, and I'm so damn sorry for subjecting you to such drivel. This one will be better, I swear. Well, maybe...

**Rated: M (for cursing, even if it just in the headline summery by me, hahaha)  
**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Not me. Yup. Thats what Im leaving my disclaimer at. No funny pun today.**

* * *

**Kyosei:** 'Coerce'. To compel someone through use of force, to dictate, to master. To constrain or restrain.

* * *

Naruto limped across the grassy field to the entrance steps of the school. It was around 7:05 a.m, and Yonikabura started classes at 8:10. Naruto always came to school an hour befor hand, to cut down on the chances that he arrived late, as doing such was a detention worthy offense. And so each morning Naruto dragged himself out on the streets before even the sun came up, at 6:30, to take the half-hour walk to the high school he didn't want to be at anyway. Home was a much more safe place. 

Kind of.

The blond haired teen winced was he sat down on the front steps, setting his backpack down next to him. Kyuubi had not left Naruto with the ability to sit without a bit of pain, just as Naruto predicted. The sky was a very beautiful water paint gray-blue, clouds only just turning white from the reflected sun. Todays weather would be nice, which made the blond smile, being as that recently it had been raining and muggy. Sunny weather always made Naruto feel better because it proved that no matter what happened, the sun still rose just like normal. The sun didn't follow orders to shine, it did because thats what it was for. No one could control it's brilliance.

_'I'm glad that I wore clothes that would help with the heat today!' _Naruto thought.

Its not that he wore something other then his uniform, its just that the buttons on his black gakuseifuku weren't repaired from yesterday, when Kyuubi had ripped it open. Naruto sighed, blaming the school for getting a more modern style of the classic uniform, substituteing the usually large brass buttons for smaller clear ones that were less noticeable. Either way, Naruto had taken the oppertunity and wore a bright orange wife-beater underneath, drawing attention to his flat stomach and curved waist line.

But, because he was still very awar of the ever-present hickies that covered his neck, Naruto was wearing a thick leather collar. True, wearing such a thing was very unlike him, and it had taken quiet a bit of searching through his apartment to find such an thing, but in the end, he knew that his desire to conceal the marks would win out over his modesty.

Its not like anyone looked at him anyway, so why the hell not?

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked. This was a first.

"Who-? Sai-san!" Naruto smiled up at the black haired boy who walked over with a suprised look.

"Naruto-kun, what on earth are you here so early for? Waiting for someone?" Sai asked, moving to lean against the hand rail for the steps. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I'm no more early then normal. I tend to come early each day." the smaller boy said, tilting his head in a very cute smile. Sai nodded.

"Demo, didn't you get a detention yesterday from Sasuke-kun because you were late?" the pale Junior asked. Naruto looked down at his sneakers.

"Oh. W-well... yeah. But yesterday was... it was kinda hectic in the morning." he stuttered. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"'Hectic'? How so?"

Naruto glanced up at his upperclassman, wondering wether or not he should say the truth. Sai was so nice, something he wasn't used to at all.

Sasuke used to be that nice.

"Ah, I just had... sibling problems that had to be taken care of." Naruto's smile was fake, Sai could recognize as much.

"You have siblings Naruto-kun?" the black haired boy asked, setting down his messenger bag onto the cement stairs. Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Yeah. An older brother." Naruto said the words, but Sai saw a quality of mock honesty between the lines. Didn't the blond hesitate before answering? Why could that be? Was his elder brother an embaressment? Was he abusive? Unsupportive? Or maybe he wasn't a blood-related brother? Sai himself knew what that was like. He had an adopted brother once, but he had died a few years back from an illness.

Sai chose to let his questions remain in his mind, deciding to just stand next to Naruto and wait for the school to start. Gradually, students began arriving on campus, most pulling in on fancy polished cars while others walked in large groups. Naruto was a bit shocked to see people actually looking at him, and even more supprised (and a bit uneasy) to see a few of the older boys give him a once over with hungry looking eyes.

"I thought you said people ignored you Naruto-kun. You seem to be the center of attention today." Sai said, moving to sit one step up from Naruto's seat. The blond shook his head.

"I am ignored most of the time, what gives today?" Naruto murmured. Sai smirked.

"Maybe its the way you're dressed today." he said. Naruto's scarred cheeks were doused in crimson.

"Th-that cant be why!!"

"Why not?"

"I-Its only guys!!"

"So? You do look like a girl."

"Sai-san!!"

Naruto tackled his pale skinned companion, making the older boy laugh pin the blond's hands behind his back. Naruto struggled in futility, pouting up a storm at the unfair hold his was locked in. His blush increased whena fey seniors whistled and clapped their hands like Naruto loosing to Sai was some broadway production.

Naruto didn't know what to think. So many people were looking at him now. Be it most of them males, and only a few were sending back-handed compliments at him like 'You look so pretty today fag!' and others that rang to the same effect. Sai even stayed next to him, despite what he knew they both relized people must have been thinking.

Naruto's blue eyes looked down at the floor when he realized what his own train of thought had uncovered.

Sure he really like Sai. The junior was the first person in three years to treat him nicely without asking anything in return. But, so far, Sai seemed different. He never denied being Naruto's boyfriend when accused of it, nor did he question if there was any substance behind the nick names other students had given Naruto like 'fag' or 'Uke' or other homosexually themed insults.

As it was, the blond didn't really care the gender of a person, as long as they were had a good heart.

But, as much as Sai was turning out to be a long-awaited friend, Naruto knew he could never feel _that _feeling for the black haired boy.

There was only one person Naruto ever loved in _that _way, and he could never seem to replace that person in his heart. They had left far too large an impression.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the school, a bit miffed at the sight of it. Today would be the same. 

He'd get out of his sleek black Corvet, push away the Prince Sasuke Fan Club, and walk into the school where everyone else will follow behind him like they're his 'friends'. Sasuke knew their game. The leeches that clung to him, feeding off his popularity to make themselves seem better then everyone else. Sasuke didn't have 'friends'. He never had.

Well, thats not true.

_'Sasuke! Sasuke! I bet I can climb that tree faster then you!'_

_'Dream on dobe!'_

_'Don't call me that teme!'_

Sasuke's eyes stared at his steering wheel a while longer, not really seeing it, but the image of a small blond boy laughing and smiling, dirt smudged on his girly kimono. The Uchiha's lips turned upward, but not enough to be noticed by any other person.

_'Sasuke, i love you the most!'_

_'Don't say that kinda thing Naruto, your a boy.'_

_'It doesn't matter.'_

_'...I guess not.'_

_'So so! Who does Sasuke love the most?'_

_'You, I guess.'_

_'Yaaay!'_

* * *

Sasuke walked to the stairs at the entrance to the school, noticing there seemed to be a bit of a male conrigation around the first couple of steps. Most boys were geering and whistling, obviousely not noticing his presence yet. 

'Lookin' hot Uzumaki-chan!"

"Nice necklace, who's your master?"

"Is it Sai-kun? Did he put that collar on you last night?"

"Yeah yeah tell us ya little Uke!!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he coughed, getting the attention of the croud. The boys immeadiatly shut up, some of the freshman even muttering a terrified 'Prince Uchiha!'

"Whats going on? You're all so excited so early." Sasuke drawled, his eyes following where some boys where still looking.

There on the steps sat Naruto, his gakuseifuku unbuttoned, showing off his lithe body under a bright orange tank-top, and around the very neck that Sasuke had been ravishing just yesterday was a black leather choker.

Sasuke would have taken that moment to grab the blond boy and drag him into 'their' classroom to finish what he started in yesterdays detention, but what he noticed next stopped him.

The new kid. Sai.

The black haired boy had Naruto's arms pinned behind him, and appeared almost as if he was holding the blushing blond.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha glared at Sai, who just called him out by saying his name in such a friendly manner. What irked Sasuke more then the name however, was that after studying his reaction, Sai smirked and pulled Naruto in closer.

It was at that moment that Sasuke had a revelation.

Naruto could stop being the subject of Sasuke's blame for now.

Sai was his focal point now.

Sai, the new boy who seemed to have no prior knowledge of who the Uchiha was, nor why it was not a good idea to piss him off. And yet, Sai seemed like the type who didn't care about anything, even putting himself in the bad graces of the school's most influential student. Sai was cocky, like Sasuke. Sai was obviousely smart, like Sasuke, but so far, Sai was ahead, becuase he had obtained something that Sasuke had taken for granted and so thrown aside.

Sai had the smile of Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke's fists clentched.

He would get it back, even if he had to force it from his blonde.

Yes, Naruto was _his._

And Sai would have to understand that.

* * *

-Bites finger- 

Oh dear, I've set something up it seems...

My goodness. I hope this came out well.

For some odd reason I just haven't really been feeling this story line. I think I'm gonna make another. Maybe it'll be a humor genre, who knows. But I think I officaily like Naruto better when hes a ninja and not a school boy. Well, maybe just a little bit more.

Gakuseifuku is a uniform worn by many university boys in japan. Google it, cuz i suck at long discriptions.

Thank you all for the support, and each review brings a little light into my life, which lately has been a bit dreary.

Your all such kind hearted people, thank you so much.

**Rae-chan **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, here begins Kanzen 6!**

**I guess we should go right in, ne?**

**Ah, this headline memo was so funny at first, but because this chapter is what it is, I felt that the humor would have been a mood ruiner. Oh well.**

**Enjoy Kanzen 6!**

* * *

The boys who had been making fun of Naruto in the morning had quickly gotten bored with him, and the small blond boy figured that it was probably because of Sasuke. The popular Junior had a look in his eye when he had walked into the school earlier in the morning that caused a shiver to spread down Naruto's spine. Even now, in fifth period, Naruto hadn't gotten over that look. 

What was it? What had Sasuke been thinking? Was he angry? Had Naruto done something wrong? No, this time he hadn't broken any school rules, he was safe enough from Sasuke and his violent personality that the raven only seemd show when the blond was concerned.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, what the answer to number 12?"

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto lifted his head off the desk. He frowned, looking around the room before finding his teacher up at the large white board, a list of complicated math problems written in the red marker. A sweat drop trickled down the little blonde's forehead.

"Well? You seem to want attention so badly today, why not solve this and show the whole class just how smart you are." Orochimaru sensei hissed cruelly, smirking as every teen in the room turned around with raised eyebrows. Naruto bit his lip and shrunk in his seat. The problem was not that of a highschool student's geometery, looking more like some kind of advanced algerbra.

Naruto had never been good at regular algerbra, and the equation up on the bored seemed next to impossible.

"I-I can't..." Naruto whisperd. Orochimaru-sensei sneered.

"I thought so. Your too stupid to be able to accomplish much of anything. Spending too much time on your looks instead of studying lately probably. Trying to make your way through this world by attempting to seduce others will only get you so far Naruto-kun." the long haired man said. The class snickered.

Naruto stood up in his desk, slamming his hands down with a loud bang.

"Thats not what I'm doing at all!! I study hard every night at home! I try hard! I do!" he shouted, glaring at his math teacher. Orochimaru smirked.

"Why bother? You're nothing but a failure either way." Orochimaru's words cut Naruto sharply, but the boy still stood his ground, albeit his head was now tilted down, attempting to hide from the stares he was getting.

_'Not this...Not this kinda of attention...'_

"I'm not a failure... I'm not!"

"Perhaps you should leave the room Uzumaki-kun, being as that you are of no use in this class if you are incapable of completing the problems given to you."

"Gladly!"

And with that, Naruto left, laughter filling the room behind him.

He shortly he found himself in the boys restroom. He didn't really know where to go, and he didn't feel like going home, even though he felt now more then ever the need to talk to some one. He needed contact so badly, it was hurting too much. He needed to hear that everything was okay; that he wasn't worthless...

That if he disapeared from this world completely, someone would notice.

"You're crying."

Naruto gasped, recognising the voice immediately.

"You..!"

* * *

Sasuke absently walked through empty hallways, not particularilly heading in any specific direction. It was the middle of the day, and the Uchiha was tired, therefor didn't feel much up to sitting through his fifth period AP History lecture. He knew everything that was being taught anyway, its not like he was missing out on learning anything new. 

"Did you hear, did you hear?"

"Hear what Misako-chan?"

Sasuke inwardly cringed as two sophmore girls wearing Sasuke fan-club badges stood in the door way of the Girl's restroom. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get past them without having them seeing him and then of course clinging viciousely, he pressed himself into the doorway of the boy's restroom. All he had to do was wait untill they got over thier stupid gossiping and he'd be free to wander the halls again.

"About what happened in Orochimaru-sensei's class just now!"

"Oh, no, I had Asuma-sensei for this period. I don't like Orochimaru-sensei, hes creepy. But, still, what happened?"

Sasuke held back an annoyed sigh. If there was one thing he hated more then stupid girly gossip, it was anything having to do with Orochimaru. That snake had issues, esspecialy when it came to personal space.

"Well, you know that one kid Naruto? I forget his last name, its like, Uze-something."

Sasuke perked up at this.

_'Naruto? What happend with him?'_

"Yeah, I know that looser, my boyfriend Hitaru was the one who switched out his PE uniform. Hes such a weirdo, that Naruto."

"Yeah well, in Orochimaru-sensei's class, just now, Sensei asked him the answer to a question and the idiot didn't know, so Orochimaru-sensei let him have it! Naruto left the room looking like he was ready to start bawling at any minute!"

"What a sissy!"

"Yeah I know. We should go back to class now, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah, lets go!"

And with their gossip done, the two girls left down the hall, giggling.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, taking in the information he'd just learned. It wasn't supprising, but it was different. Naruto had actually charged out of class instead of just taking it like he normal would. Had what Orochimaru said really effect that Naruto that much? Naruto was always on the stronger side, never really caving even when he was bullied repeatedly, kicked around, or been thrown into worst case senario after senario. But it seemed to Sasuke like the little blond was starting to give.

"...be here!"

The sudden interuption of his thoughts made Sasuke frown. There was a voice coming from behind the restroom door, muffled, but could still be heard.

Was that...Naruto?

Wanting to confirm this, but not wanting to open the door and make the blond aware of his presence, Sasuke pressed his ear against the door's cool surface.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you not want anyone around right now?"

"I..I do..But I never thought you would be _here_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was deffinately Naruto, but who was that he was talking to? The person's voice was deeper then Naruto's, maybe they were older. Yet at the same time, the two sounded rather alike.

"I'm always around when you need me, Naru-chan."

Onyx eyes flashed with anger.

'_Naru-chan_'?! Just who the hell was talking to Naruto?!

"Ah! D-don't! You can't, not here!"

"But you need me, don't you? You were crying, I have to stop such a thing, take your mind off such sadness."

"Aaah-! Kyuubi, please not here!"

Sasuke balled his fists.

'_Kyuubi? Who the fuck is Kyuubi?! What is he doing to Naruto? Whats with his wierd way of talking, like hes the Dobe's boyfriend or something!'_

Sasuke stepped back, his anger boiling inside of him, and kicked the door open. What he saw made his heart seize up, and just about every bodily fucntion that came natrual seemed to stop at that moment.

Naruto was pressed up against the tiled wall, panting with his blond bangs sticking to his forehead, his eyes shut tight. His uniform jacket was halfway down his arms as his hands braced the wall, fingers gripping the spaces in the tile.

Sasuke unconciousely licked his lips.

"Ah? Whats this? An interuption. How boring." Sasuke's attention hesitantly drew away from Naruto, to the other person in the room. Yet, seeing this other boy, Sasuke only became confused.

He was Naruto.

Except, not Naruto.

He looked just like the little blond, only taller by a few inches, he had more of a stronger figure. His wild blond spikes seemed messier then Naruto's, and he even had the same whisker marked scars on his cheeks. Unlike Naruto however, these scars seemed wilder, stretched out more.

That, and he had crimson red eyes.

"Whats...going on here?" Sasuke said, whatching as this boy detatched himself from the tan skin of Naruto's flat stomach. Naruto gasped at the sound of Sasuke's voice, wiping his head around to see the Uchiha standing with a death glare. Naruto whimpered.

_'Oh god no! He can't be here right now! This isn't good! Please, Kyuubi, just don't say anything and go away!'_

Kyuubi smirked and stood up, giving Naruto a little sidways glance.

"Sorry Kit, looks like we'll have to finish this up later, as much as I hate waiting." Sasuke's glare increased tenfold at the words Kyuubi spoke.

"Who are you? I don't recognise you as a student here." The raven said, stopping Kyuubi from his path out of the bathroom. Red clashed with onyx, and Sasuke felt fire course through his veins.

"You don't recognise me? Really? I look exactly like Naru-chan and you don't recognise me-"

"Kyuubi, please just go away for now, please."

Kyuubi frowned and turned to look at Naruto. The blue eyed boy was pulling his jacket back up, and fixing his shirt. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, staring at the floor. Kyuubi gave an amused sort of 'Hm' and grinned, turning back around to face Sasuke.

"He's so cute when he begs, isn't he? Makes me want to fuck him again and again. Oh well, I guess theres a time and a place for everything. See you back at home, Naru-chan." and with that, Kyuubi pushed Sasuke's arm out of his way, and left the bathroom. Sasuke felt his body tremble with rage at this person who talked in such an infuriating manner.

Without giving much thought as to what the consiquences would be, Sasuke ran out after him.

However, both ends of the hallway were empty.

"Where..."

"Uchiha-senpai..."

Sasuke turned around, coming face to face with Naruto. The blond was holding tightly to his back pack strap, not making eye contact and staring at the floor. Sasuke felt his anger bubble steadily, calmer then he was, but still plenty pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing out of class? Who was that guy?" the raven snarled, pinning Naruto to the wall. The blond winced, but still refused to look at Sasuke.

"That was...hes just a friend." Naruto whispered. Sasuke grinted his teeth.

"He said he would see you at 'home'. You live with him? Is he your boyfriend or something? Your Fuck-Buddy?" Naruto just stood silently.

He was tired. So tired of people treating him like garbage.

Esspecialy Sasuke.

He once thought Sasuke cared about him. And he once cared about Sasuke. But then Sasuke turned into this, an abusive tormentor that would never give Naruto the peace he so wanted. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. He wanted the Sasuke he loved back.

"...What..."

Still, as much as the Uchiha bullied him, hurt him, and caused him to suffer, Naruto knew.

"What does it matter who he is...? Who cares?"

Naruto knew, that he still loved Sasuke.

"Kyuubi is just like you, Sasuke."

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes. Naruto had changed suddenly. Instead of staring at the floor, Naruto locked steely blue with bottomless black. He had a new air about him, stonger then usual. Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the way Naruto was acting. Seeing the blond like this... Sasuke would surely loose his control.

"So his name is Kyuubi? 'Nine-tails'? Thats the name of a demon in Japanese mythology. Who the fuck is he, I would have been told if he just transfered here. He is someone close to you, isn't he?" Sasuke made sure to measure his words, not saying the wrong thing that would make Naruto snap. The whisker marked boy was no where near as strong as Sasuke, but had too much that needed to be figured out, and Naruto would never tell him anything if he forced him to with violence. Thats just how lies are created.

"Close to me?" Naruto repeted Sasuke's words, a far off look over powering his features. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he studied the smaller boy.

Naruto suddenly smirked, and, suprising the Uchiha, pushed Sasuke away.

"Kyuubi... Is closer to me then you'd think."

And Sasuke could only whatch as Naruto walked down the hallway, turned the corner, and dissapered. Pale hands formed fists at Sasuke's sides.

_'I...Im loosing control of him! That 'Kyuubi'! Hes making Naruto change into someone who wont be kicked down any longer! That means... that means that theres a possibility that Naruto will go back to the way he was! If that happens...then I'll start to love him **that** way again! I..I can't let that happen! Its not right! I have to stop Naruto from making me feel those kind of things!'_

Sasuke turned and began walking to his 6th period in the gym, the halls filling with teenagers as the passing period bell rang.

_'First things first; Get Kyuubi out of the equation. Then Sai, and then force Naruto to remember just who is in charge of him. This way, I don't have to have such disgusting feelings for him. This way, I can be better then **Him. **I can prove that I can be just as popular, if not more so, then **Nii-san."**_

* * *

**Wow, I've been writing this for three hours and I didn't get much done. Oh well. This chapter was a little dissapointing for me I think. I think Im still out of it from being at AX.**

**Who saw that Live-Action Death Note movie? L was such a cutie!**

**Well, I gotta go cuz my dad's home and hes bitching about cleaning the kitchen.**

**-Sigh-**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, you all rock!**

**Ja ne for now!**

**-Rae-chan**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahahaha, I have no idea what Im doing. Im so not ready to write another chapter for this. Its going to be really short probably. We'll see. I'll just keep writting it and we'll see where this goes. The time right now is 6:16 pm.**

**Lets go! Kanzen chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...poopy.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

_"Ne, Ne, Sasuke!" twelve year old Naruto was draped across fourteen year old Sasuke's back. Both boys were sitting on the roof of Hirotamura Middle school, looking out over one of Tokyo's more suburban wards. As the sky grew darker and darker, large bursts of color light up the sky before fizzling out and leaving as soon as they came.  
_

_"Nani?" Sasuke answered his blond friend, blushing lightly at the warmth of the younger boy seeming through into his back. Lately he had been confusing himself, noticing things about Naruto that had never came in to his head before just recently. For instance, the way the little blond had the softest tan skin, or the silkiest hair. Or when Sasuke felt a strange burning in his stomach when Naruto hung on him or kissed his cheek ._

_"Well, you're going into high school when summer is over, right?" the whisker marked boy said, twirling his sparkler in a lazy pattern, being careful not to get burned by the flying embers. Sasuke stared at his companion before looking away._

_"Thats right." he said._

_He knew that his promoting had always worried Naruto, even though the blue eyed boy didn't really show it. The truth was, that it was starting to worry Sasuke too. His older brother Itachi told the Sasuke frequently stories of children he had seen go from best friends to enemies just because of the oneb year that seperated them. Sasuke of course, didn't know what to think. He had always looked up to his Niisan as a prime example, doing whatever he saw Itachi doing, and taking the elders advise on many things. After all, Itachi was popular, smart, athletic, and was very influential on others. Hell, Itachi was the one their father had chosen to run the company when he turned 18._

_"Sasuke... Are you going to forget about me?"_

_Naruto's tiny voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts._

_"Of course not dobe! You're my... my best friend." the pale boy said, stopping himself from calling Naruto something other then just 'friend'. The voice in his mind screamed at him to do so, and he suprised himself at the thoughts. He wanted Naruto to be more then just his best friend.  
_

_Naruto smiled, large and bright._

_"Good! I love you very much Sasuke! Please don't ever leave me!" and as Naruto attached himself around Sasuke's waist, the older boy heard a different voice in his mind. One he wished he could ignore.  
_

_His affection for Naruto would hinder him. The things he felt were not natural, and would be seen with disgust by all. If he gave in to the things he felt, then he could never hope to reach Itachi's level. He could never make his Niisan see that he was strong too. The things he felt for Naruto had to be hidden. And as long a he and Naruto were together, those feelings would only continue to grow. It was Naruto's smile that amplified them, making Sasuke not care about anything else except to keep it there. And that wouldn't help Sasuke grow in his brother's and parent's eyes. He had to stop Naruto's smile. Not just the ones he made just for the Uchiha. No one else was allowed to make him smile either. If Sasuke couldn't see it, no one could._

* * *

Naruto growled angrily in his PE uniform. Kakashi still refused to give him a boy's, saying there was nothing he could do to help. 

'_That liar! I know hes got at least one extra set! What a jerk!'_

With an annoyed sigh, Naruto sulked out to the gym, fixing his choker to cover higher up on his neck. The bites that Sasuke had left stopped hurting, and were no longer as red as they were, but still gave Naruto a painful reminder that the Uchiha had that sort of control over him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gasped in suprise when Sai ran over from across the large gym, waving his hand with a smile. Naruto glanced around nervousely, seeing other students whispering and laughing, no doubt making fun of the little blond who was still dressed like a girl. Choosing to ignore the jeers, Naruto ran to meet Sai halfway, giving a little smile and nod.

"Hello Sai-san, how was your day?"

Sai smiled, his black eyes closed.

"Perfectly pleasent. I had a talk with Uchiha Sasuke-kun." the Junoir said. Naruto's face fell, and his eyes shot open.

"Sas-Eh, Uchiha-sempai?! Wh-why did you talk to him?" the whiskered boy asked, grabbing the front of Sai's grey cotton P.E. shirt. Sai smiled and placed his large hand on Naruto's spiky blond head.

"Oh, this and that. I don't think what I said made him very happy, though." Sai responded airily, placing one finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. It was then that Naruto noticed a dark discoloration spread on the taller boy's jaw.

"A bruise?! Sai-san! What happend to you?! Did Uchiha-sempai do this?!" Sai caught Naruto's tan fingers in his hand as the frantic blond touched the injury, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yes. Its alright though. Its seems according to him, I deserved it. I guess my end of the conversation was not what Sasuke-kun expected." the black haired boy said. Naruto stared with confusion.

"What did you two talk about? What did you say to make Uchiha-san so mad?" he asked. Sai smiled and stepped away.

"Ah, my class is starting now Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorow. Don't strain yourself in this class, I noticed you seem to have pain in your lower back today, so be careful!"

And Naruto could only watch with his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

_'What...what the fuck did Sasuke and Sai-san talk about?! Did they get in a fight?! Is Sasuke alri-'_

Naruto stoped his thoughts. Why should he care if Sasuke was alright? Sasuke hurt him all the time, maybe it was due that the Uchiha got the tar beaten out of him.

"Naruto. Go to your class, they're starting without you."

A chill spread down Naruto's spine as Sasuke's hot breath gohsted over his ear, his deep voice shaking the blond to his core. With his breath increasing along with his hammering heart, Naruto turned slowly to lock his clouded blue eyes with dark, troubled onyx.

"Uchiha-sempai..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stared down at the sophmore, something drifting in his dark grey eyes that wasn't there earlier. A sort of memory of a long forgotten emotion.

"Kakashi-sensei is waving you over, Dobe."

Naruto pulled away, glancing twords the silver haired man who was now blowing loudly on a small metal whistle, waving his arms.

"Hai." the little blond whispered, begining to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Naruto's eyes widend, fearing that the older boy would hit him. Surely he wouldn't do such a thing in a gym full of people?

"Naruto."

The blond felt Sasuke's grip lessen, his large hand slip away, pale fingers tracing Naruto's own tan digits.

"Stay away from Sai. He isn't the person you want him to be."

Naruto stayed perfectly still as Sasuke walked away the same path Sai had taken. Confusion filled his blue orbs.

_'So something really happend between them? Sasuke and Sai...Sai acts the way Sasuke used to. Demo, Sasuke told me to stay away from him. But, Sai is so nice. He doesn't seem like a bad guy at all. Sasuke must be trying to trick me, some form of punishment for what happend earlier today with Kyuubi. Yes, thats it! Thats deffinately it!'_

With that decided, Naruto ran back over to his PE class, once again dissapearing into the back, clamming up and keeping to himself.

Across the gym, Sasuke was in deep contemplation.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the new boy who was currently kicking a soccer ball straight up into the air with one foot, impressing a group of girls. The Uchiha clentched his fist.

Sai.

The bastard was nothing was his fake pleasent smile suggested. The boy was a deviant, hiding his true intentions behind a false twitch of muscles, fooling bystandards into thinking he was respectable.

But starting from earlier that day, after recovering from the Naruto-Kyuubi incident, Sasuke had no more illusions about his newest classmate.

------------------

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke felt his blood boil at the false sweetness that positively _poured_ out of the boy.

"Sai. This is not about school, nor for social perpouses-"

"Its about Naruto-kun." Sai cut through the Uchiha's introduction, his similar black eyes flashing with knowing. Sasuke narrowed his own.

"Yes, its about him. What are your intentions with him?" Sasuke interegated. Sai closed his eyes in yet another smile.

"Naruto-kun and I are friends, do I have to have hidden intentions? Posesive, aren't you, Sauske-kun?" he said, eyeing the taller boy. Sasuke glared.

"Stay away from him. I know what your planning."

Sai smirked.

"How could you know, when I've only just started putting it into action-Oh dear, it seems I've revieled too much now. Silly me!"

Sasuke had Sai slammed against the wall, his fists full of the shorter boy's jacket.

"I knew it! What the hell are you planning to do with him?!" Sasuke eyes flashed with fury so intense they seemed almost red. Sai tensed up, but remained more or less impasive. He was even brave enough to smirk arrogantly.

"Planing to do with Naruto-kun? Thats easy. Fuck him."

------

Sasuke rubbed his fist, or, more specific, his knuckles. They ached pleasently from the strain of having pounded the shit out of Sai's smug little face. That bastard was after Naruto for the sole perpouse of gaining the blond's trust and then, as he so elequently put it, 'fuck him'.

He wouldn't let anyone, Sai or that older boy 'Kyuubi', touch Naruto. Naruto was his.

* * *

**Sorry sorry! Sai's not the good guy after all! Im sorry to you who like Sai, but this is a SasuNaru, and will end as such.**

**Next chapter will be out as soon as I get rid of my eye problem. My left eye has been really bugging me, I think I scratched it. Damnit!**

**Ah god, it 12:30. I'm not tired. Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews you super cool people! I shall huggle you all!**

**-Smile-**

**R&R**

**-Rae-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chata-cha!**

**Chapter 8!**

**Thank you all... so much... your reviews... they're so nice... I... -sniff- I've never felt so thankful! **

**This chapter may or may not be long, as its hotter then Satan's ass-crack in my computer room right now and I've got five very fat cats surrounding me. So I hope this one comes out decent. Also, Im sorry but it may or may not start taking a while for me to update, I've been going through some personal stuff, but even though I know that I shouldn't let it interfere with my writing, I let it anyway. Well, can't say much else. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I like to dress up in stolen cloths from Kishimoto-danna and pretend like I do. Ah, I probably should have kept that to myself...  
**

**Rated: M, because I procrastinate yaoi influenced situations frequently.  
**

* * *

A glossy blond eyebrow twitched. 

"_Fuck_ this!"

A Geometry text book became suspended in air for a few seconds before slamming into already cracked white plaster. Naruto glared heatedly at the offending book.

"Was that nessicary?" Kyuubi's deep voice came from across the room, where he lounged spread out on the couch. Naruto turned his glare on his roommate, his glare deepening.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear from you today. You really pissed me off earlier. Sasuke saw you, ya know!" he shouted loudly, turning his back, wrinkling the sheets on his bed. Kyuubi was suddenly face to face in a matter of milli-seconds, making Naruto gasp.

"Who cares. I didn't see _him_ trying to cheer you up. _I _was there. Me." the red eyed boy drawled suductively, leaning in and running his tongue across the small blonde's lower lip. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he pushed himself away daringly.

"Stop it. I have to go." he murmered as he stood up. Kyuubi chuckled, reclining out on the matress, stretching out like an animal.

"You're going to see_ Her _again? Why though? She can't help you Naruto-chan. She'll only tell you that she can get rid of me. Then you'll be all alone-"

" I have to leave now if I want to be there within the hour. Her new office is far, at a hospital in Yokohama, so I won't be back until midnight, even if I take the train." Naruto interrupted, changing from his school uniform to a light blue tee and some baggy jeans. Cloths worn for blending in, something that was difficult to do in Japan when you had bright blue eyes and blond hair. Kyuubi stuck out his tongue.

"I don't care where the old bat's pshyco-building is. To me its all a big waste of time." the taller boy said. Naruto frowned.

"I promised her years ago I would go see her at the hospital every couple of months." he said, checking the contents of his wallet before heading to the door. A sigh escaped his lips when Kyuubi appeared blocking his exit, a feral grin stretching out wild whisker marks.

"Don't forget Kit. No tatling. I'll be listening."

And then he was gone.

Naruto's eyes dulled and he nodded, leaving the tiny apartment

* * *

"Ah, Naruto, its good to see you again." 

"Hello Tsunade-sensei."

Naruto smiled slightly at the blonde woman who sat behind a cherry oak desk, her large bust making her button-up light green blouse strain with the effort of keeping everything concealed. A small placard on the desk displayed the woman's name and profession.

'**Dr.Godaime Tsunade, Child Psychiatrist'**

"How've you been brat?" Tsunade asked as Naruto took a seat in the cusioned recliner, dropping his worn out jacket onto the floor.

"I've been alright." the little blond said, giving Tsunade a little smile. The therapist frowned, her honey amber eyes hardening. She knew the boy since he was twelve years old, and every simle he had ever given her had been forced. Unless of course, she brought up a particularily good memory of Uchiha Sasuke.

"How's school? Getting into much trouble?" Naruto laughed and skratched the back of his head.

"Schools...okay.I.. I barely get into as much trouble as I used to. Hey, you know what? I made a friend!" Tsunade blinked in suprise. After so long, Naruto had found a new friend? The thought made her smile.

"Yeah? Who?" she asked, becoming more and more suprised to see Naruto smiling ina more genuine way.

"His name is Sai, and hes new to Yonikabura, but still, hes a junior and hes very nice. He doesn't mind that I'm not popular." the whisker marked boy bounced in his seat, making Tsunade chuckle. It was a great amount of progress. However, all the cheer seemed to leave the boy when she asked her next question.

"What does he look like?"

Naruto looked at his hands that were now clutched in his lap.

"Like...kinda like Sasuke." he whispered. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto. Are you sure your not just trying to replace Sasuke with someone who looks and acts similar to who Sasuke used to be?" she asked. Naruto's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Of course not! I could never replace Sasuke like he means nothing to me! Sai is a nice guy, but he couldn't replace Sasuke!" the boy yelled. Tsunade reached over to the coffee cup on her desk, taking a deep gulp, staring over the porcilin into bright blue eyes.

"Alright, I get it. You still love Uchiha." she drawled. Naruto calmed down, looking away with a blush.

"Of course I do. He was my best friend."

They chatted back and fourth about meaningless things afterwards, chasing away the tension. Random subjects like schoolwork, recent events in the celebrity world, the newest flavors of Maruchan Ramen, and other things that truth be told niether blonds were particularily intrested in.

And then, a little ringing sound filled the room. Naruto pouted and moved to stand up.

"That was quick." he said. Tsunade growled.

"Well, with the move to this new hospital, my schedual has been packed with appointments and organizing. I didn't expect you to be here today, you should come again this weekend-"

"You know I only see you once every couple of months. You're making excuses Tsunade-sensei." Naruto interupted, smirking at the fact that he had caught his psychiatrist. Tsunade smirked right back.

"Well, I really want to keep in touch for more then just an hour every eight weeks." she said. Naruto nodded, but turned away. He picked up his jacket and headed for the door.

"Well, we made a deal. I'm gonna go, I still have geometry homework to do." Naruto raised his hand in a backwards wave, grabbing the door handle. Tsunade bit her lip.

"Naruto...Hows Kyuubi?"

Tan fingers slipped from the shiny brass door knob.

Tsunade knew it was the one thing Naruto hated having brought up, but the blond woman could not ignor it any longer. Naruto was covered in scrapes that looked to be made with sharp nails, and he winced when he sat down or stood up. The abuse was getting worse, and lately, much more sexual.

It was an impossible situation, one that haunted the very definition of reason. One that haunted Tsunade. In thirty years of mental and physical health care, she had never come accross a patient with a case quiet like Uzumaki Naruto's.

"Kyuubi... is okay."

Tsunade nodded.

"He still hurting you?" she asked. Naruto spun around on his heel.

"He..! K-Kyuubi doesn't mean to hurt me! He loves me..." Tsunade quickly recognised the signs of desperation and hysteria.

"You don't need Kyuubi, Naruto. Kyuubi is feeding off of your lonelyness, hes using you. Just like Sasuke." she measured her words against the blond. Now Sasuke was thrown in. It was getting more and more clear that Naruto would reject and stop listening to anything she was saying.

"Sasuke is Sasuke. Kyuubi is Kyuubi. I have to go now Tsunade-sensei."

"Naruto, chotto ma-"

In the end, Tsunade was pleading with a closed door.

Thin blond eyebrows furrowed and Tsunade grinted her teeth, slamming her fist into the hard oak desk. She wasn't suprised that she got that result. Naruto was getting more and more hostile when it concered both Sasuke and Kyuubi.

Her red laquered fingers picked up a manilla folder from the bottom drawer of her desk. A paper clip held on a wallet-sized picture of a grinning blond child, making a peace sign. Tsunade pulled a sheet of white paper, covered with inked notes. The first notes she had ever taken on Naruto's metal status.

_'Patient Uzumaki Naruto is withdrawn, he doesn't seem at all like the boy in the picture that I recieved from his 7th grade year book. Hes in 8th now, with no friends that I've heard of. He does mention one 'Uchiha Sasuke' quiet a bit, and seems very fond of the boy. From what I recently found out, Uchiha had been his best friend before he went on to highschool, breaking his ties with Naruto. This must have been what caused him to have such a textbook emotional break down. I'm sure once he gets over the shock of loosing one friend, he will create stronger bonds with others and get over it...'_

Tsunade shook her head at her own innitail thoghts of Naruto. She had thought his issues were typical, just like any other teenager. But she had quickly found out after weekly sessions, that Naruto's situation was anything but ordinary. Skipping a few of her earlier notes, Tsunade reached the one that had changed her point of veiw on anything she had learned about the capabilities of the human mind and reality in general. This note was short, as she could recall how she had been too confused to write much of a summery.

'_Uzumaki Naruto._

_shows signs of Schizophrenia._

_Naruto's co-personality is different then anything I've ever seen. He calls him 'Kyuubi'. From the way he talks... Its almost as if... Kyuubi is an acctual person.'_

* * *

Naruto frowned at his wristwatch, the neon green numbers glowing out the late time of night. 

"12:30 already and I'm not home yet. Damn Tsunade-babachan, choosing a hospital so far away from her old one." the little sophomore spoke aloud to himself, walking the pitch black streets of his neighbourehood.

"Ne, ne, cutie! What's a cute little girl like you doing out so late?" Naruto whiped around, not suprised that one of the late night prostitutes was the one talking to him. That however, did not excuse what she had mistakenly called him.

"I'm a boy!! And I'm heading home right now." he informed the skantily-clad woman. She and the others around her laughed.

"A boy huh? Well hell, I bet you'd fetch an even higher price then us on the street! How bout it? You wanna earn some money?" a different woman offered. Naruto turned pale.

"No thanks!!" he yelled, running away from the now hysteric women. As his worn out sneakers pounded the concrete, Naruto couldn't help but laugh and shudder and the same time. He was offered _that_ kind of job every couple of weeks ever since he had to get his cheaper apartment when he was ten. Ten for crying out loud! Back then Naruto didn't even know what the women had ment, thinking they were just being nice, and had come very close to being sold to a perverted middle aged man. He had been saved of course by Sasuke and chaufer who had driven past on their way to pick him up from his apartment for a play date.

Naruto smiled as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, recalling how possesive Sasuke had been that day, searching Naruto all over for any cut or scrape, making sure he hadn't gotten hurt in the least.

"Aw, had fun? You seem happy."

Naruto's lips turned downward as soon as he opend the door to his 'home'. A shiver ran down his spine as large tan hands dipped under his shirt, and a wet tongue ran across the jugular of his neck.

"Lets see if Kyuubi-sama can make you happier."

_

* * *

_

**Oh my, what a way to end this chapter. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE A...suprise!**

**Caps lock is fun for shouting in writing form.**

**Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**R&R as you see fit.**

**-Rae-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Boo! Chapter Nine out of thin air! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Who oh who will be the one to be my 100th reviewer?! Im excited. Maybe I should offer some kind of prize...**

**Ah well, I have this to say to one 'Slyfoxdemon', who made herself annon. so I couldn't reply to her. Well, you read my mind miss, and so I hope you like this chapter.**

**In fact, I hope you ALL like this chapter. Remember I said there would be a suprise in it, and I don't intend to lie to you good people! **

**THIS CHAPTERS LONG! -Gir style-  
**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
**

* * *

Today was Saterday. Sasuke hated Saterdays. He didn't have a job, as they were pointless to someone with his finacial security. And, without that sort of thing to occupy his time, Sasuke found himself bored silly. Sure he could have easily take advantage of one of the hundreds of party and get-together invitations he was offered daily, but that would mean dealing with the little drones that worshiped him more then he absolutely had to. 

Sasuke reclined on the black silk sheets of his four-poster king size bed, closing his dark eyes.

_'When Naruto used to spend the night, he'd look so cute wearing one of my shirts that were way too big on him, then he'd go to sleep sprawled out everywhere in that messy style of his...'_

Sasuke's pale arm reached out laying over the empty side of the bed. The silk bed-dressings felt cold against his skin, proving all the more that there was no warmth provided by another's lithe tan body to encompass the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, lifting himself up. He shouldn't think of that sort of thing.

A sudden knocking at his bedroom door provided Sasuke a safe distraction.

"What is it?" he snapped in annoyance, a side effect from being disturbed.

"Inuzuka Kiba-san on the phone for you Uchiha-san." came a woman's muffled reply. Sasuke groaned inwardly, opening the door. He barely noticed the blushing older maid as he took the phone from her, closing the door in her face.

"What do you want Kiba?" Sasuke immediately cut to the chase. You had to when dealing with Kiba. Otherwise, if he found the chance, he would never shut up. Kind of like how Naruto used to be. That personality trate was really the only reason Sasuke allowed Kiba into his circle of 'friends'.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey man! Come over tonight! My mom's gone on some Vet Convention in America for a few days, and I'm throwing a little 'Going Away' party. After shes already done away of course." the brown haired boy's voice was just as loud over the phone as it was in person, and Sasuke found himself holding the phone a good ten inches away from his ear.

"Who all will be there?" the Uchiha asked. Hell, he might as well stay for a few hours, there was nothing else on his schedual.

"Ah! Everyone who's anyone! I invited all the guys, plus the hottest girls in school. I told them to invite whoever too, so its gonna be awsome. So you comin'?"

Sasuke stared at his blue shag rug carpet, thinking.

"Yeah I guess." he clipped. Kiba began whooping, loudly, so Sasuke cut him off by hanging up.

As the raven haired teen began changing into jeans and a tight black turtleneck (it was still chilly out lately), he had a odd sensation run up the back of his neck.

"Sasuke..."

Said boy froze, whipping around, his deep black eyes locking with a pair colder and more barren then his own.

"Niisan..."

Uchiha Itachi leaned against the door frame, wearing a black dress shirt and black pants, his dark red tie undone and laying limp on either side of his neck. Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket before moving to face his older brother. Itachi's eyes were like black quick-sand, one wrong step and you'd get sucked in, and the more you fought against it, the deeper you'd sink. They were just a fraction of a hint to Itachi's strength and power.

"Going somewhere Otouto?" he asked the younger Uchiha.

"Party at Inuzuka Kiba's. I should be back before 1 o' clock." Sasuke responded. Itachi made no sign to indicate whether or not he particularily cared.

"Are you sure your not going to be spending time with that Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke froze at his brother's accusation. The older boy was barely ever home, and even when he was, Naruto was never brought up in the few words they exchanged.

"Of course not Niisan. Naruto won't even be anywhere near the party. He doesn't get invited places. He shouldn't either. Hes a looser." Sasuke replied. Itachi remained emotionless as always, but nodded.

"I see. Make sure that you stay away from him. And do not do anything to embarrass the family name." and with that said, Itachi left Sasuke to stare into an empty hallway.

Pale hands formed fists at Sasuke's sides.

"Hai, Niisan."

* * *

Naruto stared into the T.V, not really seeing anything, just a mass of colored pixels. He had finished his job a few hours ago, and had already taken a shower to rid himself of the questionable smells that came with the title 'Bus Boy' at a cheap diner. 

Suddenly, the little blond jumped in his seat as a loud ringing filled the apartment. Naruto looked around hastily, trying to figure out what the hell the noise was. It sounded familiar...

"Agh! The phone!"

Naruto shot out of his seat and ran to the ringing device that had been forgotten on his night stand, more or less unused. Wearily, Naruto picked it up as though it were about to spit acid at his any second.

"M-moshi moshi...?" he asked the plastic reciever. He nearly shouted in suprise that a familiar voice responded to him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun?" the voice that belonged only to Sai buzzed through. Naruto smiled.

"Sai-kun! Its me!" he scolded himself for sounding so excited. Sai laughed on the other end, making Naruto even more embarresed.

"You sound energetic. Well I'm glad I go the right number then." he said. Thats when Naruto relized something.

"Hey yeah, how'd you get my number anyway?" he asked.

"Yellow Pages." was Sai's simple response. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh. I forgot I was listed. So, whats up?" the whisker-marked boy asked, scared Sai would loose interest and decide to hang up.

"I have been invited to Inuzuka Kiba's house party, and would like to know if you would care to come with me?" the older boy instead responded. Naruto went wide eyed.

"K-Kiba-senpai? But...he hates my guts. All those people hate my guts Sai-kun." he whispered, not noticing that he had taken to adding on the 'kun'.

"Its going to be a pretty big party, you probably wont even see them. You can just be with me all night, how does that sound?" Sai proposed. Naruto remained quiet, shifting through the Junior's reasoning.

"I...a-alright.." Naruto said at barely a whisper.

"Ah good! I'll pick you up in an hour, is that alright?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded. Then he remembered that when talking on a phone people can't see you.

"Ah, I mean, yes thats fine!" he said, blushing at his own stupidity. Sai laughed on the other end.

"You just nodded didn't you?" he assumed. Naruto's face lit up.

"Sh-shut up! I barely ever use phones!" he shouted. Sai laughed some more, a light little chuckle.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. I think its very cute. Well, see you in an hour!" and with a click the line went dead. Naruto stared at the phone, blushing brightly.

_'C-cute?!'_

"Stupid..!" Naruto hit himself in the forehead on his way to get dressed. That was reletively quick, being as that Naruto hardly had much in the way of cloths. He didn't want Sai to be embarrassed by being seen with him if he dressed in his stained and torn two-sizes-too-big cloths. The last thing he wanted was for Sai to see him, then change his mind when they got to the party and ditch him. That would be horrible! Inuzuka Kiba's family was rich, and because of that, they lived with all the other three story houses that were so extravagant they didn't know what to do with themselves. That being said, the part of town where Naruto lived was in the totally opposite direction. He would have to walk at least three miles home if Sai decided he was too much of a waste of air to be around.

'Ah crap I gotta find something good!!" Naruto spoke aloud to himself, even though he was more or less alone. Kyuubi had decided he'd done a decent enough 'job' and had retired for the evening. Not like it would stay that way though.

And so, after fourty-five minutes of hole-repair with a needle and thread, excessive cursing, and one trip to the corner market for a quick band-aid run, Naruto was finished. It really wasn't anything great, just skinny-jeans and a light blue tank top. Any visible scratch Kyuubi had given him in him over exuberance was covered with a flesh-toned bandage. The last touch, was the damn black choker that he was forced to wear because stupid Sasuke's hickies had yet to fade from view. True, a few of them were not even Sasuke's, and were made by Kyuubi just last night, but the fact remained that the little blond boy would rather have them hidden from the public eye.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his doorbell, not even being aware he had one. Clutching his hands together on his way to the door, Naruto froze, feeling a hot breath ghost past his ear.

"Have fun, I'll be right here when you get back." Kyuubi purred. Naruto whipped around, but saw that his clone had desided to play the 'Lets-hide-in-the-blond-boy's-head-Game'.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alive in there or have you decided you would rather not go with me?" Sai's voice, muffled, broke Naruto out of his stupor, making him dash to the door and swing it open.

"Sai-kun! No no! I just had to...talk to my brother real quick." he said hastily, making Sai blink and look over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Oh? Your brother? I'd like to meet him, if at all possible." the black haired boy said with a smile. Naruto paled.

"Uh...n-no, ya see, hes not in."

"But you just said you were talking to him.."

Naruto began to sweat.

"Ah, I was, but he just left." Sai frowned.

"While I was standing here?" Naruto felt his pulse skyrocket.

"No, ya see, I-I was t-talking to him on the phone, and he was down in his car but he left now." The little blond rambled. Sai studied Naruto's grin befor placing a finger on his chin.

"Ah, so he was on a cell phone saying good bye to you?" Naruto nodded vigerously.

"That is exactly what he was doing. Lets go now, huh?" Sai smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, walking him down the steps and into the parking lot. Naruto blushed, not used to such affectionate contact. Part of him wished Sai would let go, but the other was relishing in the affection. However, all thought flew right out of Naruto's head when he saw what Sai drove.

"Th-this is...! This is your car?!" he shouted, shocked at the sleek black curves of a high polished Porsche Carrera GT that stood out in stark comparrison to the busted down Hondas and rusted out Suzuki's. Sai smiled.

"Is it too much? It was my elder brother's car, he passed it on to me in his will before died." Naruto immeadiatly shut his open mouth and stared up at the still-smiling older boy.

"N..no, its very nice. I feel a little gross along side it, hahaha..." Naruto joked, scratching his neck. Sai chuckled and held open the passengers side door for Naruto to clamber into.

"Nonsense, you look very good tonight. I'll be the envy of every man with a libido tonight." he said. Naruto blushed and stared out the window wide eyed.

"Sh-shut up! Are you saying I look like a girl? Well I don't! Sai-kun you're mean!" Naruto huffed as Sai started the car with a few loud, vibrating revs. Sai just chuckled some more.

"I never said that..." he muttered.

The ride was more or less comfortably silent, that is untill they got within a block of the Inuzuka Estate. Loud music thudded from inside the huge house, and the sound of yelling and drunken laughter floated out into the streets. Naruto felt his stomach churn.

'_This is enemy territory... Sai would probably feel annoyed if I clung to him so I don't get lost... but... Its scary...!'_ Naruto thought, getting out of the car and staring up at the house.

"C'mon Naruto-kun, Lets go inside!" Sai's arm once again wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. This time, there wasn't a thought of pushing the older boy away in Naruto's mind. In fact, he clutched the fabric of Sai's black muscle-shirt, moving closer. Sai's eyes flashed and he let his lips quickly form and un-form a small smirk.

* * *

Sasuke felt disgust wash over him as Haruno Sakura and Hebi Karin, both drunk off their asses, clung to his arms, trying deperately to press their breasts against him. 

"Sasuke-kun, you're so fucking hot! Be my boyfriend!" Sakura slurred, trying to get her lips as close to Sasuke's as possible, and failing miserable.

"No, Sasuke-kun wants to be _my _boyfriend you pink haired bimbo!" Karin shouted, her glasses askew. Sakura, in an act that made Sasuke sneer with disgust, burped and glared at the other girl.

"You're the skank you Snake-shit bitch!"

Sasuke pushed them both away as they started screaming back and forth.

"You're both sluts." he muttered, moving to the table with all the alcohol. He was on his first beer of the night, but that little episode made him want a refill quite badly.

"Who the hell invited _him_?!"

"Don't tell me Sai brought him along!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, turning around. He promptly dropped his plastic red cup, not giving two shits about Kiba's flooring.

Sai had just walked in, an adorable piece of arm-candy clutched tightly to his chest.

Naruto.

Sasuke's rage doubled when Sai suddenly caught his stare, and _smirked_, tightening the arm he had around a very scared looking Naruto. He then bent down and began whispering in the blonde's ear before walking directly towards Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, just stay close to me, okay? Lets go get something to drink." Sai whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto just nodded a little, feeling extremely self-conciouse with everyone staring at him criticaly. It was one of those moments you see in movies where the unwanted guest walks into a party and everyone shuts up and stares. The only difference here was that music was still blasting loudly, and people were gossiping at uncaring volumes. 

The music was actually a little too loud, making Naruto wish someone would turn it down. Oh, wait, what was that old myth, that when your drunk, you can't hear as loudly as befor? Something about dulled senses. Speaking of senses, the sudden smell of alcohol was forced up Naruto's nostrils, and he winced at the stench. People never drank the foul liquid for the taste or smell though.

"Arigato." Naruto said as Sai handed him a beer. Yet, before the little blond could take a sip, it was snatched out of his hands.

"Oi-!"

"You don't need to drink Uzumaki. _Someone _could take advantage of you if you stupidly drink away any of the little common sense you have left." a familiar husky voice said, drawing Naruto's attention to the tall person in front of him. He stared wide eyed at one Uchiha Sasuke, who was staring back with just a hint of anger in his bottomless black orbs.

"Sasuke..." he whispered. Sai pulled Naruto's body closer, suddenly making the smaller boy incredibly uncomfortable. Sasuke's glare moved to his similar fellow classman.

"Naruto-kun is a big boy, he can drink whatever he wishes. Hes not your slave you can tell what to do, Sasuke-kun." Naruto blinked in suprise at Sai's words. Blue eyes drifted downward in thought. He was right! Naruto had a choice! He wasn't Sasuke's to control on a string, bending at the Uchiha's will!.

"Sai-kun, could you get me another drink, I _am _feeling rather thirsty!" Naruto asked, accepting a new cup of the disgusting beverage from Sai, who smiled. Sasuke glared as Naruto drank the entire cup without pausing for breath, ending it by sighing a large, exagerated 'Ah!' and tossing the cup behind him. Even though now he could feel his stomach churn, the hisker-marked boy still stared at Sasuke with a determined frown.

"See you around maybe, Sasuke-kun." Sai said, pulling away with a rather dazed looking Naruto clutched tightly to his side. Sasuke fumed.

'_Naruto, you have no idea what you're doing. Why don't you listen to me. Sai is going to try something. I have a feeling its going to happen tonight. Something I'm going to make sure I'm there to stop.'_

* * *

Naruto felt his head swim, and he cursed his very low alcohol tolerant body. Chugging that beer was a good way of rebellion against Sasuke, but probably wasn't the best of ideas. That revelation was promptly ignored however, when Naruto felt Sai's grip on him slacken and disappear. Panic began to overwhelm Naruto's senses. 

"Sai-kun? Sai-kun! Where'd you go?!" the music that thumped loudly from the sub-woofers drowned out the little blond's calls, and with so many people crowded around, all wearing the same dark color scheme, Naruto immediately lost hope of finding him visually. The room tipped around the lost sophomore, making Naruto feel like puking. Vaguely he heard some teens talking about ''Spiking' the booze', and that had Naruto a little worried. First thing first, he had to find Sai. And that meant conversing with the enemy.

"S-sumimasen, do you...do you know wh-where Sai-kun went?" he asked the first person he could grab a shirt of. That was his first mistake.

"What the fuck are _you_ doin' at my house you fucking looser?!" of all the people he had to ask, he had accidentally chosen the host.

"K-Kiba-senpai.. I just.. I was looking for Sai-san... I came with him..." Naruto said. Kiba stared with his mouth hanging open, a strong smell of liquor hanging around him. Suddenly, the brown haired boy grinned, his eyes flashing.

"He probably relized what a complete reject you are and ditched you. I don't blame him. Now get the fuck out of my house before I decide to beat the living shit out of you, and hand you over to my dogs when I'm done!" he shouted.

A few girls and boys around him laughed and added their own two-cents.

"Thats right! Get lost, no one wants you around, reject!"

"Go die somewhere in the streets! No one would notice even if you did!"

"You're parents probably died from the shame of having a kid like you as their son!"

"Yeah serious! Get away from us normal people!"

Naruto gulped and without thinking twice, ran through the crowds of teenagers. The front door was open, and he went right through, hearing Kiba and his cronies laughing at him over the music. Naruto felt his eyes sting. Sai was probably laughing right along with them. And Sasuke... he probably was too.

Naruto kept running for two blocks, even though the night was extremely cold and he was only wearing a wifebeater for a shirt, and his tight jeans were made of cheap denim, very thin and low quality. The tears that filled Naruto's baby-blue eyes were streaked down his face. Those people... they were terrible. They had actually brought up his _parents _this time! They had before, but it was very rare.

The pain was agonizing each time.

It might have been because when they said things like that about his parents, it was easier to believe. Naruto had never known his parents. He remembered Tsunade saying as some point that she had looked into it, but had only found out his father's name, 'Kazama Arashi', and that he had died. His mother was nameless, but Naruto had to wonder, or hope, that her last name had been Uzumaki. He hoped that his parents at least wanted one of their last names to be passed onto him.

A cold, biting wind bit into Naruto's skin, sending an army of goose bumps across every inch of flesh on his body. Cradeling himself in his arms to warm himself the best he could, the little blond, feeling smaller by the second, trudged on the three miles back to his apartment that lay on the other side of town. His steps were staggering, his head pounding from the effect of the little alcohol and whatever else was in his drink. Also adding in the fact that he was dead tired and sapped of energy from his work hours before.

The three miles to his 'home' seemed as possible as walking up to the summit of Mount Fuji without equipment.

"D-damnit..." Naruto cursed in a whisper as the air grew colder. He checked his wrist watch.

**12:34 am**

Naruto wanted to cry in futility. His pace was probably one or two miles an hour, considering his shaky steps and occasional stops to shake his head to get a clear focus on the street signs. So, with three miles standing between him and his home, he'd be there in about one and a half to two hours. One and a half hours _at least _of walking in the freezing night, in Japan's winter no less.

_'God I hope I don't really die in the streets,'_ was the last thought on Naruto's mind before he set everything he had to commit to the task of walking home from a night out that did not bode well in his favor.

* * *

Kawashi Appartment Complex was a shit hole. The paint crumbled off the plaster, the ceilings of the top floor leaked when it rained, and you couldn't go three feet without seeing some form of insect and/or rodent feasting on some buffet of garbage. It housed prostitutes, drug dealers, a combination of the two, and variouse other citizens of the lowest level of society. 

And Naruto thought it the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on when he dragged himself up the stairs half frozen and so tired that each step was agony. The intoxication he felt was still present in the form of mild exhaustion and dizziness in his head.

That being said, he didn't notice the sleek black sports car parked at the darkest end of the parking lot.

When his tan fingers hit the brass door knob that opened up to his apartment, his _home_, Naruto almost cried in joy. Shutting the door behind him was all the more sweeter.

"I-I'm home! I...I'm home..." he spoke in shaky relief.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes shot open when he was pushed up against the door, the back of his head cracking against the old wooden surface, making his vision swim. His pulse raced, feeling hands pin his own above his head. He begged his eyes to focus, but the alcohol, the additional drug, the exhaustion, and the mental stress began to take its tole, and he felt everything blend together. His vision was going black and he began to pass out. He took one last desperate search of the intruder's face.

Pale skin. Black eyes. Raven black hair.

"_I don't_.. _understand.._."

Pale lips formed a smirk.

* * *

**Who oh WHO could it be?!**

**Sasuke or Sai?! -Gasp- But who else has pale skin,black hair, and black eyes?! Oh goodness! Who will it be?!**

**Heh, you guys are hating me right now, right? Hahaha, Gomen gomen, but its 7:05 in the morning, I have gone through every song on my playlist, I've been writing since 6:30 yesterday evening. Thats right! Who hasn't gone to sleep yet? Me! I've been splashing my face with cold water every five minutes to keep going. Why you ask? Because I like the way this chapter was going and I didn't want to forget it with stupid sleep. Sleeping is boring anyway.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I have to update MSH before I can update this story, and I don't know how that chapter is comin'. So if you want this to update and not destroy you with curiosity, then you should hope I get writing on that chapter for Mission Status:Hopeless. (What a shameless plug for my other story, hahaha)**

**Bye bye! (I should say good morning right now, lol)**

**Yay! I'm delirious and mentally exhausted!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heh! So many guess, but which one won out in the end?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNING: ...l...lem...lemon...  
**

**And now, the results aaaaare...!**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blue eyed blond he had pinned to the wall. It wasn't right. He wanted to stop himself from doing _this_. He didn't like what he was thinking, the thoughts that were in his head. Thoughts that told him to act apon his urges and ravish Naruto. To spurn all evidence of any other who sought after his tan flesh. 

That bastard Sai.

That unknown older boy, 'Kyuubi'.

Each were in the way of his control over the sophomore. And it was the fear that Naruto felt when he saw him that was the only thing that kept him away from Sasuke. From standing in the way of Sasuke's climb to the hight of popularity and power. To show Itachi he was far from weak.

The raven growled at his own thoughts, gripping the skin of the smaller blond under him, bruising the sickly soft flesh. What was he _doing?_ Here, of all places, he was trying to trick his own mind into thinking this was the only thing he could do.

'_I... I can't... this.. this isn't what I want ... I can't do this... I am a fool to think I could...'_

Sasuke released the thin wrists he had pinned to the hard wall.

"Sasuke...kun...? Where are you going..?"

"Sorry, Yamanaka."

And with that, Sasuke left the drunken blond girl standing in Kiba's trashed living room, watching him walk off.

The Uchiha felt disgusted with himself. He had actually thought that blonde hair and blue eyes were all it would take for him to dilude himself into thinking of some random girl as a replacement Naruto. But Ino was a far cry from the natural beauty that only Naruto had. Her hair was forcefully bleached a platnium blonde, and felt stiff and dry. Naruto's was spikes of soft spun gold, completely product-free. Ino's eyes, compaired to Naruto's, were muddy greenish-blue. They could never match his clear sky toned orbs that filled with tears most of the time Sasuke saw them. Tears from fear of Sasuke. Tears still falling from the Uchiha's betrayal of such an innocent trust and love. He wondered, did Naruto...could Naruto, still love him, after everything he had done.

He suddenly relized, locking himself in his black Corvet and driving a few blocks, where he truely was. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He was at the top of the high school food chain. He had students and teachers alike bowing in his presence. He was in the middle of the spot light on constant.

But, he was not with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto felt pain shoot through his head as he blinked his eyes open, trying desperately to focus on the person who had him pressed against his own door. He was beyond exhausted. Ever blink threatened to send him into a deep sleep. There. Just then. Had he fallen asleep? Blacked out? Died? 

"Nnngh..." Naruto whimpered silently when he felt his personal space invaded. For a brief moment, Naruto's head cleared enough for him to see the intruder. This only served to confuse him even more.

"I don't...Why...why are you here...How did you..." Naruto's words were mumbled, incoherent, and soon he felt a slender, cold finger press apon his lips.

"You're not making any sense Naruto-kun. My my, you look so tired and confused."

Naruto's eyes focused and unfocused.

"L-leave me.. alone... Itachi."

Pale lips smirked, the cold fingers tracing the thin scars on the little bond's cheek.

"I'm afraid its not your choice tonight, Naruto-kun." Itachi released his strong grip from Naruto's wrists to cup the younger boy's face. Naruto barely registered that he was no longer trapped, and weakly slapped the man's hands away, tripping around him to escape. Unfortunately, Itachi blocked the only door out, so that only left the option of locking himself in the bathroom and hoping that the eldest of the Uchiha heirs would loose interest.

But why the fuck did he have interest in the first place? Naruto hadn't seen Itachi for three and a half years, the last time being just a glimps as he stood leaning against the hood of his expensive black Panzor Esperante on the day that Sasuke left him. Itachi had been there that day. To watch more so then give Sasuke a ride home, probably.

There was a slamming thunk as Naruto pulled the cheap wooden door of the bathroom closed. Itachi had just stared and followed with his eyes as Naruto had ran ( it was actually more of throwing his body forward) away from him.

Naruto huddled against the side of his bathtub, facing the locked door. He shivered and glanced sideways at the toilet, contemplating throwing up, but deciding against it. Itachi could have the door broken down while he was in the act, and then...then...

What _would _he do?

As Naruto fought to calm his racing heart, the dull thud of heavy foot steps came closer across the apartment, stopping on the other side of Naruto's sad excuse for sanctuary. The blue eyed boy began to shake harder.

'_Please...go away...leave me alone...I'm tired...I can't... I just want to go to sleep and forget... forget everything... I don't want to be weak...'_

"Naruto-kun. I'll ask you to open the door now." Itachi's deep voice was like velvet. No, it was more then that. 'Velvet' didn't begin to describe it. For instance, Sasuke's voice was deep, comanding and smooth, but had the capability for warmth. Itachi's was cold. The kind that could freeze you to the core, and then his eyes shattered you, scattering any will power you had left to the wind. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest.

"Naruto-kun. I will not ask twice."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly.

"G-go to hell! Get out of my house!" he yelled, cursing his own lack of strength. His vow of never stepping foot at another high school party was increased, the same going for his hatred for alcohol.

"I see." Itachi said finally, before the door was bashed open. Naruto yelped as splinters of the plywood shot into the small space. Itachi walked into the doorway and stared down at the helpless teen. Naruto wished he had the energy to scream, for he surely would have when the older man pulled him up by his hair and dragged him out.

"Aah! Le-let me go! Let me go!" Naruto thrashed in Itachi's grip, desperately trying to releive himself of the pain and the hold. Naruto felt the hand tangled in his hair tighten before he was thrown down, landing with a bounce. His relief was short lived when he relized that there was only one place at this end of his apartment that would bounce when you fell onto it.

Itachi had tossed him onto his bed, and that scared Naruto more then anything.

'_What, what is he thinking?! Why is he here?! I don't go near Sasuke unless I have to, he can't be here to confront me for that! Why is he doing this?! Damn it! Damn it!' _

Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears when he found that as much as he wanted to, his body just didn't have the strength to move. He laid sprawled out on the mattress, trembling in fear at the image of Itachi standing at the end of the bed, the moonlight that filtered through the window casting him in an eerie glow. Yes, Itachi was just as Naruto remembered, just older. His charcoal black hair kept in a ponytail, his bangs falling to either side of his face. That face... it was terrifyingly beautiful.

Like Sasuke, but at the same time, there were oceans in between the two brothers.

"Do you know why I'm here, Naruto-kun?" the Uchiha asked, casually taking his long coat off to toss it on a chair near Naruto's desk. The blond let out a tired, shuddering breath.

"No..." he said in a small voice. Itachi studied him.

"What a sad sound, your little 'no'." he said, but contrary to the kindness his words may seem to imply, his voice had been just as cold and emotionless as ever. Naruto's will to escape went into over drive when the older man moved around to the side of the bed, sitting down level with Naruto's waist. Tears slipped down whisker marked cheeks from wide blue eyes as Itachi's pale fingers traced up his neck, dipping behind the black choker and undoing the clasp with ease. Tossing the necklace behind him, Itachi's hands once more began to trace up and down Naruto's soft neck, traveling up the jaw to gently slip over pink lips that opened and closed with Naruto's terrified pants of air. Itachi's eyes burned into Naruto, and the smaller boy refused to look at him directly.

"Please... leave me alone..! I.. I didn't anything wrong!" Naruto whispered pleadingly, willing his body to move, move!

_'Ne! Protect me forever Sasuke!'_

_'Hn. I think that goes without saying, dobe.'_

Itachi leaned in closer to Naruto's face, and the blond could feel his hot breath mingle with his own, before whimpering in shock when the pale man lightly ran his lips over the corner of Naruto's, just barely touching.

"S-stop!" he begged as Itachi moved to his neck and began to bite and suck at the tanned flesh. Yet, the man continued on ignorant of his pleas. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly against the tears when he felt cold hands slip under his shirt and lift the material up and over his head.

"Think Naruto-kun. Just think. Strength is silence. Calm, collected. You need to be these things. If you were stronger, you could fight me off. You could fight off my younger brother. You could be strong, Naruto-kun. You could be at my level, impossible strength. You need to be tested." Itachi made sure to whisper the words Naruto couldn't understand.

_'Sasuke, who's that boy?'_

_'That's my Niisan, Itachi.'_

_'Is he nice? He's staring.'_

_'He wouldn't stare! Hes cool, cool people don't stare.'_

_'Honto ni?! He sure looks cool! But I like Sasuke better, I bet your cooler.'_

_'No ones cooler then Niisan, but one day, I'll surpass him!'_

_'I'll be with you, okay? Promise!'_

_'Alright, its a promise.'_

"Haah!" Naruto gasped, his eyes shooting open when Itachi's mouth moved down to suck and bite at his chest, moving lower while his stong arms held Naruto's thin limp apendages over the blond's head. Naruto cried softly, his mouth open in silent gasping sobs.

God, he was tired. Weak. His mind filled with so many clashing emotions, fears, unwanted memories. This shouldn't be happening. It was confusing in the first place. Why was Itachi, of all people, doing this to him? Itachi had barely ever talked to Naruto when he was Sasuke's friend, only watching the two play from afar.

_'Sasuke...'_

"Focus Naruto-kun. Remember to think. Just think." Itachi was talking again while unbuttoning Naruto's jeans and pulling them down slowly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Here the bastard was, undressing him, obviously begining the first stages of rape, and he was telling him to _'think'_?! Think about what?! How much his life sucked? How he had no luck what so ever?! How all he wanted to do was sleep away the toxins that made him so helpless in the first place? How he had been ditched, made fun of, and forced to walk three miles in the freezing cold just to come home so he could be _raped_?!

'_Its pathetic. Pathetic..! Pathetic! **Pathetic!!!**'_

Naruto's body tensed at the feeling of cold air embracing his body. He was completely naked now, with Itachi licking at the dip in flat pelvic region of his lower stomach.

"Stop, please... No more... please...stop..!" he was begging now, and that apparently didn't effect Itachi in the least. Why was it, Naruto had to wonder, that it didn't matter who it was, he had no strength to fight off anyone?

Not Itachi. Not Kyuubi. Not... Sasuke.

_'Sasuke... please don't ever leave me...'_

_'I won't Naruto.'_

_'Do you promise?'_

_'I promise.'_

Naruto was weak. He resolved this when he felt the pain of Itachi's fingers probing into his entrance. Tears leaked steadily down his face, now blank of any emotion.

What was it Itachi had said? He could be stronger, and all he had to do... was what? What had he said?

"Haaahn!" Naruto screamed silently when Itachi's fingers brushed a spot inside that caused unwanted pleasure to shoot up his spine, arching himself against his will into Itachi's body. The Uchiha's smirk would go unnoticed by the weeping blond boy.

'_Just think, and you can become stronger. Strong enough to resist. **Resist, Naruto-chan.'**_

_Who_...?

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Itachi hissed into the small boy's ear. Naruto's eyes were blank, empty of any emotion. Itachi's smirk grew.

"Good boy."

Blue eyes widened as a scream ripped from the bottom of Naruto's throat. Above him, Itachi altered his moan into a grunt of sorts when he thrusted into the blond haired boy. Naruto let his mouth stay locked in a infinate scream, feeling as though he was about to tear in two, like he was being ripped apart. Itachi was surely ripping him apart, deeper then he could take. His very soul felt as though it were being tortured. And it was.

Naruto's screams changed to moans when Itachi changed his direction, hitting that spot. The tears fell faster then before. Naruto didn't want this. NOt this at all. And for what? What was this for? Why was Itachi doing this? Hadn't his brother done enough? Hadn't Naruto suffered enough? Or was enough truly never enough?

_Just think... just think.. if only you could... then you, your everything, could be mine. If only you'd just **think**, Naruto-chan._

Naruto gasped when he felt Itachi's pace quicken, and he hated that he couldn't stop himself from returning the thrusts. It seemed like it had been hours, this torture. A torture that had no escape. Itachi was stronger. Maybe it wasn't that he was stronger. Maybe Naruto was just too weak.

_Just think... think..._

Naruto screamed, strangled and weak as he came, Itachi following closely behind, filling the blonde. Naruto felt his body being moved, maybe his arms released or something. It didn't matter either way. It had already happened. Itachi was done, but far from over. The Uchiha sat up, zipping his pants, and staring down at the weak boy. He smirked.

"It seems like you couldn't pass the first test, Na-"

"Nice one, good show, really, but you're kinda impersonal about the whole thing." Itachi's eyes narrowed and he whipped his head around quickly. He glared at the unwanted audiance. A boy, looking about Itachi's age, was sitting cross legged in the desk chair. His blond hair and stretched out face scars matched the same that Naruto had, but the eyes. The eyes were vivid blood red, almost glowing in the moonlight. Itachi deepened his glare in masked confusion.

"Who are you." he demanded. On the bed, Naruto's head flopped over, tear stains marring soft skin.

"...Kyuubi...taskete onegaishimas." the little blond whispered. Kyuubi grinned, exposing sharp canines.

"No issue, Kit!" he said. Itachi stood up, eye-ing the boy. Kyuubi didn't turn his face towards Itachi, but fixed his eyes on the man. His grin widened.

"Uchiha Itachi. You and your brother are really not as smart as you think you are. What jackasses!" he said, laughing to himself. Itachi's emotionless glare faltered in suprise that someone was uneffected by his powerful stature, and even went as far as to outright insult him to his face.

"You've got too much nerve. What are you doing here?" Itachi growled, stepping forward. To his (hidden) suprise, Kyuubi didn't back down, and in fact stood up out of his chair to walk right up to the Uchiha. They were of the same height, so Itachi had no problems staring the brave boy in the eye. He twitched in slight disgust when red eyes closed in a foxish grin.

"The name's Kyuubi! And I'm always around Naruto-chan! I must say Weasel-face, that that was reeeeeeeeally not a good move on your part. The Kit's mine, and I don't take kindly to other people raping what is **mine** to rape."

Red eyes narrowed, the pupil slitted.

"**You're in seriouse shit, Uchiha Itachi." **Kyuubi hissed.

Over on the bed, Naruto's eyes closed, his mind slipping away. Petal pink lips turned up into a smirk.

"_Just think_..."

* * *

**Well?**

**I did my best. Hope it came out well enough.  
**

**Either or, I have to go. Heh.**

**R&R you awsome people**

**Oh, and, for those of you who are like, 'huh?', 'Taskete onegaishimas' means 'Please help me'. **

**-Rae-chan  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG OMG OMG OMG!!**

**WHO'S SEEN HIM?! THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI WAS FINALLY REVIELED IN THE NEWEST CHAPTER!**

**HOLY GOD ON A STICK WAS HE HOT! 1000000 TIMES HOTTER THEN ANY OTHER MALE IN NARUTOVERSE!**

**-Ahem-**

**His name is Pain and he is my newest obsession... Expect a PainNaru fanfic from me shortly. I wanna be the first one. I probably wont be though, cuz I don't wanna put it out immediatly and have everyone who doesn't know his name and how -quivers- unbelievably hot he is yet to be all 'Huh? You cant just make up charecters Rae-chan.' Well! First off, yes, I can, muahhahahaha. And second, He is Oh-so beautifully real. At least, in Naruto-verse he is... OMG hes so ------ing HOT! He looks a bit like Naruto, too. A punker-version with orange hair, heh.  
**

**Ah, but non of you are here to hear me fan-girl over my Pain-sama (yes, I've turned 'Fan-girl' into a verb, you wanna wrestle over it?? thought so...).**

**You're here to know whats going to come of Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Sai, ne? Well then what the hell are you reading this for? Get to it!**

**And now for a witty discliamer: If Naruto were a million bucks, I still wouldn't own it.  
**

* * *

_Itachi raised an eyebrow at his seven year old little brother who was practically dancing in the limo with excitement. What had him so worked up? They went to the park all the time. Yet here he was __watching Sasuke nearly break his own chubby pale arm off in an attempt to get out of the child lock doors._

_"Niiiiiii-saaaaan!! Open the dooooooor!! Come on!!!!" he squealed, now tugging back and forth on the inner handle so hard it threatend to snap off. Then where would they be? Stuck in a limousine._

_"Calm down Sasuke. Whats got you so excited, you play here every day after kindergarten, do you like this park that much?" Itachi asked when he finally unlocked the door. Sasuke promptly shot out of the car and was now seemingly searching for something, or someone. Itachi had to grab hold of his little brother's shirt collar when the younger boy gave a shout and attempted to run down the cement walk way._

_"Otouto. Answer my question." Itachi said, sounding (to his slight chagrin) like his father instead of the other thirteen year old boys. Oh well, he wasn't like them anyway. He was an Uchiha. As was Sasuke. And Uchiha's do not go running around squealing. Maybe Sasuke was an exception, he was only seven years old after all._

_"I don't like the park, I like the person I found here! Hes a good person who doesn't add '-san' or '-sama' when he says my name!" the child stated, staring up at Itachi with indignant dark gray eyes. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction. Dear God! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Sasuke hadn't made friends with a homeless person who lived under the slide or something like that had he?!_

_"Who would he be Otouto?" He asked, now scanning the park with narrowed eyes, half expecting to see a bum strole out from under the play equipment, and having his little brother point to him excitedly going 'Him him!'. But instead, Sasuke pointed to the swings. Not the newer ones, but the old wooden ones that the other children abandoned in favor of the newer metal and plastic ones._

_ It was a small boy. Probably around four or five. He had bright sunny blond hair that fell like a halo in spikes. The closer Itachi walked with Sasuke towards the blond, more of his other physical features become apparent. He had on what seemed to be a second-hand kimmono in pale orange with a black obi, his small hands just barely peaking out from the long sleeves as he gripped the rope that held the swing up. Lightly tan legs dangled in the air, exposed at mid calf where the kimmono ended, his small feet just barely keeping on a pair of exhausted looking zori._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, causing the little boy to look up. Itachi felt disgust rise up in him immediately. Not because the child was ugly, or disfigured. In fact, it was the opposite reason. He was disgusted at himself for thinking of a child in the way he was thinking at that moment. But the kid was... amazing.  
_

_ He had the brightest blue eyes Itachi had seen on anyone. There was a abused quality about the boy too, as when he smiled, he would wince, due to whatever injury was covered by the white plasters on his cheeks. He also didn't seem to come with parents, meaning he was either an orphan or severely neglected.  
_

_This 'Naruto' was beautiful, in a sad angelic sort of way._

_"Ne, Niisan! Do you wanna-" Itachi turned away from the two boys, walking to sit at a bench a few yards away. He didn't want to go near the blond boy. Not yet. There was something about him, and Itachi knew his little brother had yet to see it, or never would.  
_

_Itachi eyed the two children from afar._

_Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin._

_Beautiful._

* * *

"Nnngh..." 

Sasuke groaned, allowing his sleep dusted eyes to focus and unfocus on the dim neon of his alarm clock. The lit-up numbers 4:38 a.m glared at him in a mocking red. He knew there was a reason for being woken up to a severe hang over so early on a Sunday morning. What was it again.

_'Bzzzzt... Bzzzt...Bzzzzzt...'_

Ah yes, thats right, his cell phone was vibrating on his nightstand. Sitting up with a sigh, Sasuke crawled over his matress, momentarily tangled in his silk sheets.

"Moshi moshi..." he mumbled, flipping the device open. At first no one answered, which annoyed the Uchiha a bit. But then, he heard a noise. A very familiar dark sounding chuckle that sounded a bit like a bully who just watched someone smaller then them fall in the mud. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, sleep leaving him in his confusion and irritation.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the other person asked, obviousely a male.

"Who the fuck is this?" Sasuke snapped angrily. Bastards calling him so damn early deserve attitude. The man on the other end chuckled again.

"My my, so angry. Are you always like that with a hang over?" he asked. Sasuke glared at his wall.

"If this is Inuzuka trying to be funny, I'll fucking kill you tomorrow." he warned, thinking maybe Kiba changed his voice a bit and was crank calling him.

"Eeeeh? Inuzuka? I'm hurt! You think I'm some person who's name sounds like a dog food brand or something! Maa, Sasuke-chin, you're mean!" came the digital reply. Sasuke growled, becoming more and more irritated at this person's clear lack of respect. No one dared adding 'Chin' to his name! Where had he heard that voice before?

"Listen prick, I don't know who the fuck you are, nor do I care at this point, but your giving me a head ache. How'd you get this number?" he demanded. Another chuckle.

"Wow, for his brother, you sure have a more verbal way of getting your point across. Well then I'll make this quick."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further.

"Wha-"

"If you pride yourself on being an good little brother, you should take your fastest car to Hyakushima Park. Just a tip from an old friend. If it were up to me I'd say 'fuck it' but then Kit wants you to know about it. Well then Sasuke-chin, I'll see ya around!"

And with that the mysteriouse person hung up, and Sasuke was left with the droning dial tone as company. That and further confusion.

_'What the fuck...? If I think myself a good little brother...? Itachi? No way that was him, or one of his creepy friends, they're all way too uptight to talk like that. So what the hell...'_

Onyx eyes flew open.

_'...'Kit'..? Like, a fox?...Wait... fox, fox... Eh-?! That bastard Kyuubi just called me?!'_

Sasuke jumped off his bed, getting dressed faster then he had ever done and raced through the mansion to his 30 car garage, immediately beeping the locks of his silver Cadilac Cien and starting it up. It was the fastest car he could find the keys to at the moment, so it would have to do.

"Damnit Itachi-niisan, what the fuck have you been doing when it concerns that asshole Naruto-look-alike."

Tires screeched against smooth concrete, echoing across the warehouse garage, the black burnouts the only proof of Sasuke's exit.

-------------

Pale skin turned paler, sweat running down Sauske's forehead. His eyes were dialated to their true dark grey color.

"N...Nii...san..." he whispered, stepping forward to the form laying on the park bench. A cold grip took over Sasuke's stomach when he saw silken black hair tied in a ponytail, blood congealed in thick matting.

"**_Niisan_**!"

* * *

"Hai...hai... wakarimashita. Ja." Sasuke closed his cellphone, gripping it in his hands while he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. He had just called his parents, who were in South America on a business trip, and informed them about their eldest son's condition. He wasn't suprised to be told that neither his mother nor father had any intention of returning to Tokyo to check up on either of their children. They merely told Sasuke to send the Hospital bills to the family Accountant and and that they would be home 'eventualy'. 

Bastards.

Itachi was still asleep, the beep of the heart monitor becoming mind-numbing. Sasuke stared at his brother's pale emotionless face. Some people, like Naruto, looked their upmost innocent and vulnerable while they slept. Itachi however, still held his air of deadly power about him, looking as though he could wake up any second and kill you without batting an eye.

The metal casing on Sasuke phone creaked when Sasuke's grip tightend.

"How the hell did you end up like that Niisan?" he asked, not expecting an answer. It was just as well, because according to the doctors, Itachi was on so much anesthesia he probably would be asleep for the next day or two.

Three broken ribs, a fractures wrist, bruised tibia, concussion, wounds to the torso and arms, bruises and numerous lacerations. This was Itachi's final diagnosis. He would live, without a doubt, but still. What had happened?

Sasuke flipped his phone open, selecting the call log. Just beneath his parent's hotel number, 9-1-1, was a number Sasuke didn't recognize.

'... _the number Kyuubi called from_...'

Without hesitating, Sasuke hit the green phone symbol and stuck the receiver next to his ear. His pulse raced with each long drag of the digital ring. However, this went on for a while, and it was clear the other side of the conversation was going to be joining in very soon. With an annoyed 'Tch!', Sasuke was about to hang up, but stopped when he heard the sudden answering machine.

'_Gomen gomen! Demo, I'm not here right now! ...Hey, is this recording? Neee, Sasuke! Is this recording?!'_

Sasuke stopped breathing when he heard a response, in a voice that was his own young, probably ten year old response to the soft childish voice of Naruto.

_'Yeah, its recording right now dobe! Finish the message!''Ah! Don't call me dobe, te-'_

_**beeeeep**!_

Something in the back of Sasuke mind told him that he should hang up, or else he would be leaving a message of mere silence. But he just sat, with the phone to his ear, the cogs in his brain slowly messing together, and he hung up. The number Kyuubi had called from... had been Naruto's apartment. The answering machine response was ages old, obviousely Naruto had either never changed it, kept it around for nostalgia's sake, or forgot he even had an answering machine. But wait...

That older boy Kyuubi, who had been all over Naruto in the school bathroom, then dissapeared, was at Naruto's... apartment... at night? That disturbing line of thought aside for now, how had Kyuubi known where Itachi was, and seemingly known the state he was in?

Had Kyuubi... done that to Itachi?

"Impossible!" Sasuke said aloud, staring at his brother's sleeping form. Itachi was 21 years old, but he looked so much older surrounded in the clean white hospital sheets, a tube bringing oxygen to his nose. His torso was bare, covered in bandages, thick cotton gauze keeping the wounds from being exposed to infection. There were so many questions Sasuke needed Itachi to answer.

Had it really been Naruto's...'friend', Kyuubi who did that?

How could someone take on and beat Itachi, who was stronger then any other person Sasuke knew?

Why was Itachi around someone like that anyway? What had Itachi done, if anything at all, to receive such treatment?

Did Naruto have anything to do with this?

Was Kyuubi some hit man Naruto hired to get some kind of revenge on Sasuke by going through his brother?

Sasuke immediately dismissed the latter. Naruto might be firery at times, but he was still too soft hearted to actually wish harm on someone, let alone the person he used to be best friends with. Sasuke was sure that no matter what he did to the blonde, Naruto would constantly forgive him. Naruto was like sugar, or other confectioneries. You could leave him in the worst condition, but it didn't matter, cause he would still be sweet.

Sasuke almost wanted to gag at his own personification of fucking _sugar_ in relation to the sophomore. He didn't even like eating sweet things anymore!

"Otou..to..."

Sasuke snapped his head around to see Itachi's eyes open, the white around his left eye was red with blood from a burst capillary. He was looking from a tilted head to stare tiredly at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke immediately moved closer to his older brother.

"Niisan, you shouldn't be awake, your really heavily drug-"

"Stay... away...from him..." Itachi whispered, interupting Sasuke. The younger boy furrowed his brows.

"Stay away from him? From who? Niisan, don't speak until you've rested some." Sasuke said, contemplating calling a nurse or a doctor in to give him some heavier sleeping medication. Itachi just weakly shook his head. It was something Sasuke, nor anyone else, had ever seen before, a weakened Uchiha Itachi. It just... went against nature.

"He's not... normal..." the elder Uchiha continued. Sasuke still couldn't understand. Obviousely, Itachi was refering to whoever did this to him. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Do you mean...that guy, Kyuubi?" he asked, leaning in closer to his brother. Itachi closed his eyes, the drugs forcing his body to go to sleep.

"Kyuubi... isn't real... it's... Naruto..." But if there was any more to that sentance, Itachi couldn't finish it as the drugs wore him down, allowing him to slip back into anesthesia.

Sasuke stared with wide eyes.

_'Naruto?!'_

* * *

_'Ohayo gozaimasu minasan! Kyo wa Nichiyobi des, Rokuji gozen-'_

Naruto heard his alarm clock going off, telling him the time on this miserable Sunday morning. He could hear it, but he could care less. His mouth tasted terrible, a disgusting mix of built up plaque and a metallic coppery taste that felt like he stuffed his mouth with pennies.

Everything hurt.

Everything was fucked up one way or another, but it was not knowing what he had done to deserve it that made Naruto want to just... stop existing. Not 'die'. That left evidance that he ever was alive. Naruto could hardly call what he was doing at that moment, laying in his own dried blood and the other dried flaky substance, living. But to simply not exist anymore? To just, disappear?

"Will you be going to school tommorow, Naru-chin?"

Naruto paid no heed to his roommate's question. Across the room the sound of fabric being snapped to get rid of wrinkles.

"Maaa Naruto-chin, you should watch where you throw you're uniform. It might have gotten blood on it you know." Kyuubi walked around the apartment, smearing blood that stained the floor as he did so, and seemed quite happy doing it.

"Neee, are you traumatized Naru-tan? Are you ready to give up to me at last? he asked, grinning hopefully while leaning over the smaller blond, using his fingers to create little spirals across Naruto's stomach in blood. Blue eyes blinked.

"No. Nothing will change. I'll stay the same."Naruto said, yet his voice was robotic, not even a single emotion leaking out. Kyuubi's grin widened.

"Souka ne? But you can't do that for much longer, right? You are weak, after all." he said casually. Naruto didn't wince, he just stared straight up at his cracked ceiling.

"I know. It doesn't matter then I guess." he said. Kyuubi's red eyes dialated.

"Honto?! So, does that mean, _I _can 'help you out' now?" he asked, his whisker marked face split in a wide grin, gleaming white teeth glinting dangerousely. Naruto's head shifted, and his blue eyes connected with blood red.

"I see now... that I truly am too weak. The only thing that had ever given me strength, was Sasuke. Without him, I'm better off not existing."

Kyuubi cupped Naruto's cheeks, making sure they didn't break eye contact.

"Say it." he whispered commandingly. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Starting tommorow... you can live for me, as I'm not strong enough to do so on my own." he whispered back.

Kyuubi smirked and began to chuckle, this soon turning into full blown laughter.

"I knew you'd come around, Kit!"

Not even a tear formed in pearly blue eyes as Naruto continued to stare up at his cracked ceiling.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters kinda short. **

**Oh, I bet you think that I accidentaly spelled 'Chin' instead of 'Chan'. Well, its not a typo. As far as Honorifics go, saying 'Chin' is like 'chan', only much more cutesier, and used only on babies and females. Adding 'Tan' to the end of a name is basically the same concept, except 'tan' is more loving.**

**Using 'chan' over and over and over again was getting boring for me. I wanted to add 'chin' and 'tan' onto Kyuubi's term for Naruto, 'Kit'. But then it would have sounded like he was calling him 'Kitchen' and 'Kitten'. so I kept Kit by itself and used the other ones on 'Naru' instead.**

**And now for something completely different.**

**the reviews I got were mixed. Most of you were amazing and made me get a big fat head that my Editor had to puncture with his creative put downs while editing the manga I write. Some peoples thought I was a meanie and was too cruel to Naruto. I think a few of you told me you though Kyuubi was cool, one reader making me laugh by saying it was awsome when he went 'Commado'. Its funny cuz I'm hot in THIS DAMN COMPUTER ROOM!!  
**

** ...My pants are sticking to my legs and I haven't slept in a while again...**

**Well, I'mma go, so, Farewell madames and misters (yeah right).**

**R&R you studs.**

**-Rae-chan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now I know some of you may be thinking, 'Why are you updating this again? Dont you have that other story you have yet to update?'**

**Why yes, yes I do. But, unfortunately, that story is stalled due to quiet a bit of writers block. Pity. But I have a feeling that you all like this one better then MSH anyway, as this ones got more yaoi and more angst. And deny it all you want, I know you all love angst. How do I know this? Because your teenagers, and teenagers love sad, melodramatic things. Hahaha, Im one myself so I know exactly what Im talking about.**

**Well, I'll get on with it now, what do ya say? Good call.**

**Disclaimer: Rae-chan doesn't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Own Kishimoto-sama, and I will own Naruto. That is the key...  
**

**My word, I'm witty.**

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk, his hands clasped and resting against his chin. His fangirls called it his 'Smoldering intellectual thinking look'. Monday morning Homeroom had already started, and the object of the Uchiha's thoughts had not yet shown up at the school. Girls squealed and gossiped together and roudy boys rough housed and joked loudly about priests and prostitutes, but Sasuke ignored them all, discreetly gazing around the class, looking for the out of place spiky blond. Naruto's absence alone frustrated, concered, and worried Sasuke, after teh strange events that took place Sunday. 

"Ah, Sasuke-kun."

Aformentioned boy glared at the fake smiling face that stared at him as Sai stood before him. Sai's face alone infuriated Sasuke to the point where he'd like nothing better then to punch him square in that stupid false smile.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, deciding it wouldn't hurt to take his annoyance out on the bastard, as he deserved it. Sai smiled happily.

"Just wondering if you happen to know where Naruto-kun is today? He usually comes early but I haven't seen him since I lost track of him at Inuzuka-san's party." he said. Sasuke's glare deepened.

"How should I know and why should I care about where the looser is?" he answered shortly, even though inwardly he was curiouse as to where the blond was himself. Sai blinked and continued to smile. Big suprise there.

"Just thought you might, on both accounts. I recall how possesive you are over Naruto-kun's well being. Curious though, how often he has injuries when coming back from detentions. Well! I'm sure he'll turn up!" the pale boy said, giving a little wave and going back to his seat to leave Sauske witha strange tightening in the pit of his stomach. What was it called again? Ah yes, guilt.

"Alright class! Everyone quiet down and get in your assigned seats so I can do role call." Umino-sensei announced as he scanned the room with his dark brown eyes. He frowned slightly when he saw Naruto's empty desk.

"Thats odd, Uzumaki-kun isn't here? Has anyone seen him today?" the teacher asked. Most of the class scoffed.

"Hes probably frozen to death in a ditch somewhere with a broken neck." Kiba surmised with a smirk, making the class snicker. Iruka slapped his hands on his clipboard, gathering the attention back to him.

"Thats no way to talk about a fellow classmate Inuzuka-kun! I don't want to hear that talk again!" he reprimed. Kiba gave a mock salute.

"I'll be sure that you don't hear me next time then." he said, making the class erupt in giggles. Iruka scowled.

"Would you like detention for the next week Inuzuka-kun? Because thats what you'll get if you mouth off one more time." he warned, making Kiba pale and shut his mouth. Sasuke inwardly decided that Kiba had a better personality when he kept his barking mouth shut. No pun intended.

"Or I could just teach him a lesson by shoving my foot up his ass."

Everyone in the classroom turned at the voice coming from the doorway. Across the room Sauske's eyes widened.

Naruto was leaning in the door frame, his school uniform gone, replaced with a dark crimson long sleeved tee and far too tight black jeans that looked as though they were sewn while he was in them. Heavy black army boots laced up to mid calf in place of the standard white tennis shoe adorned his feet. His soft spiky yellow hair had gel in it, giving it a more sharp rough look that it hadn't had without product. His nails were painted black, a few bandages wrapped around his wrists and plasters stuck at random spots. But it was his face that attracted the most attention.

Gone was the loner that sat unnoticed at the back of the class. The innocent blue eyes usualy cloudy and set with dark grey bags now burned with fire and something animalistic. His pouty pink lips stretched out in a feral grin that spoke volumes about something that amused the blond, yet was kept secrete from everyone else. The scars on his cheeks remained the same as ever, and yet stood out more apparent then they ever had before.

"Uzumaki-kun?" Umino-sensei questioned, looking at the boy startled. Naruto gave a short two fingered wave.

"Yo."

The class was in shock, but no one more then Sasuke. He stared in unabashed disbelief at the blond who seemed to take forever to walk to the back of the class to his desk. His smirk never left, like he found the collective astonishment the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Sasuke had to fight himself to tear his own gaze off the blond, a task proving all the more difficult when Naruto flicked his eyes on Sasuke's own, and gave a little wink.

Just what the hell was going on?! First Itachi winds up beaten and bruised in the hospital and now Uzumaki Naruto was dressing and acting like some Punk member of the Yakuza!

"Uzumaki-kun, where exactly is your uniform?" Iruka stared, arms crossed and a dissaproving expression written across his dark face. Naruto shifted, resting his feet on top of the desk.

"It was boring and lame, so I trashed it." he replied simply. There were gasps and murmmers littering the air. Iruka scowled.

"Young man I suggest you go to the office and request a new uniform and change_ immeadiatly_. Such garb is against school rules!" the teacher said strickly. Naruto thoughtfully put a finger to his lips.

"Ummmmmm... no. Not gonna happen." he quipped. Eyes widened and a few students shook their heads in pity.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are on thin ice here young man, now either you start showing respect and follow orders-"

"Bitch bitch bitch, thats all you ever do Umino-sensei. Your so adament about following some fucked up some list of school rules. Its giving me a ear ache. I don't gotta deal with this shit, the bells gonna ring in five seconds anyway. Later." Naruto interupted, standing up and waltzing to the door. Right before leaving he looked directly at Sasuke, and in front of everyone, blew him a kiss.

* * *

Sasuke could hear them, everywhere. The rumors. 

The rumors of the 'New Kid' that refused to wear the school uniform, cursed to teachers, and had brought a knife to school with the intention of 'shankings'. Most of these rumors were grossely exagerated, thought up to make the stories of Naruto's odd change more exciting and dangerouse. As it was, very few people knew who Uzumaki Naruto even was, and so it wasn't hard passing off the blond sophomore, who could be seen running in the halls and ripping off classroom numbers, as a new kid.

Sasuke blindly coppied down the English notes written on the board, his mind on everything except the English language. The way Naruto was acting was deffinately not that of the one he himself had been tormenting for three years now. It was almost as if, Naruto had changed into the type of person he might have been had Sasuke decided to never scheduel his 'detentions'. The air he had about him now was infuriating, reminding Sasuke all too well of how things used to be, and how things were now. He knew that even though deep down he truly didn't want to, he would have to punish Naruto for this rebellion, and while he was at it, get some answers.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Yuuhi-sensei interupted Sasuke's thoughts, drawing a blank look from his onyx eyes. He raised an eyebrow to show she had his attention. The redish-brown eyed woman pointed to the door.

"The transfer student would like to speak with you out in the hall for a moment-"

But Sasuke was already out of his seat and rushing out the door. For a moment, he felt stupid, blinking in an empty hallway, but a slight chuckle from behind him told him that his guest was standing next to the door he had just came out of.

It wasn't Naruto.

"Sai." he spat the name out like a foul taste in his mouth. The pale boy smirked.

"_Sorry to interrupt you during your English lesson, Sasuke-kun."_ Sai recited in perfect english, without even an accent. Sasuke figured it was probably an attempt to mock him. Not that it worked.

"_I hardly bother with English, as we live in Japan, Sai-san." _Sasuke bit back flawless in the second language. Sai smiled.

"Subarashi!" he quipped. Sasuke grunted.

"What did you want. You obviousely don't need me to point out the dobe's whereabouts." he drawled out, leaning against the opposite wall from Sai.

"Ah, thats true. Hes had quite a transformation, hasn't he?" Sai said. Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Who cares? You can spray perfume on a pig, feed it caviar, and call it a socialite, but its still a pig." Sai laughed a little and stood up from his lean against the wall.

"What a nice analogy. How cruel of you though, comparing Naruto-kun to a pig." Sasuke bit his lip. It really wouldn't do for him to kill the other boy in the middle of the second floor hallway while classes where in session. That wouldn't do at all.

"I won't ask you again, Sai." he spat. Sai closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Ah, thats right, my reason for calling you out. I just wanted to know if you would be so kind as to tell me the condition of your elder brother?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"How do you know about Itachi...?" he whispered. Sai raised an elegant black eyebrow.

"I don't know much of anything about him, just that he seems to have been ignoring those who wish to contact him lately, something very unlike him. If you could tell me, what has he been up to?" the shorter boy asked. Sasuke glared.

"Why should I tell a wierdo like you whats happend to _my_ brother?" he growled. Sai shrugged.

"Well, I can't see why you would. Either way I'll find out eventually. This is just a little... I don't want to say 'warning', but for lack of a better word it'll have to suffice. Please pass this message on to him, as our mode of conversation has been severed it seems..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, confusion welling up inside every corner of his mind.

"And that would be...?"

Sai turned around, walking down the hall.

"Itachi-san would be well off to get back to his job and stop stalling. The Boss is getting impatient, and with Naruto-kun sudden change of persona, its even more unsetteling. Please let him know, that if he fails due to his own sidetracking, Pein-san will just end up coming on his own to collect. And that is all, Sasuke-kun. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Sasuke couldn't tell how long he had stood staring at Sai's retreating back, but it was longer then the boy had taken to walk away, leaving Sasuke to gaze off into empty space, the 'message' the other boy had given him bouncing off the corners of his brain wildly and without order. Questions, too many questions... far too many.

But he knew who he could force answers out from.

* * *

Naruto could feel himself move. 

He could hear himself speak.

He knew he what he was doing, how he was talking, acting, yet he couldn't _feel _the control anymore. It used to be, he acted how he felt, weak and meager without strength or courage. Sasuke had been his courage, his power. But with him out of the picture, he had become insignificant and modest. Then with more and more terrible things happening, it took far too much a tole, and now, he was like this. He was aware of everything. Far more aware then he had been in far too long a time. Yet still, there was the feeling of control missing. He couldn't decide on what he was doing.

Absently he wondered how his geometry class would turn out, as he sauntered into the darkened classroom, hopping _up_ on the first desk with a 'bang!' from his boots, and walked across the surfaces with his hands in his pockets untell he reached his own seat at the back of the class. He jumped off with straight knees and landed with a bounce before taking his seat, once more lifting his legs up and resting his heavy boot clad feet on the desk top.

He could _feel_ himself doing this, and _knew_ he was doing it, but still he couldn't feel the control he once had. The control Itachi had ripped away from him.

"Uzumaki Naruto... just who in the nine layers of Hell do you think you are this afternoon?!" Naruto cringed with annoyance as a hissing voice shouted in his direction. Idly he wondered whether or not he had ever seen as pale a man as Orochimaru-sensei become quiet as red. He could feel his lips turn upwards in a foxish grin.

_'I like that number, 'nine'...'_

He was surprised that even his thoughts he could no longer feel security over.

"If I said you're mom would you get all Butt-hurt about it? I bet you've got Mommy issues don't you, Sensie? Wanna talk about it? Hm?" He asked, amused. Orochimaru looked as though he'd been slapped in the face.

"Wh-who...Who do you think you're talking to?! You've got detention after school for this sudden unintelligent mouth your flaunting Uzumaki!" the math teacher shouted, making the other students who were just finding thier seats quickly skamper into the room to be able to gain first row seats to the show Naruto was putting on. Most likely so they could report this all over the school the second the bell rang.

Naruto let the word 'detention' flash through his head, and in an odd way, he felt a instinctive nervousness flicker briefly. Why was it again? The reason he was nervouse about detention? Oh well.

"You sure like talking. I'm glad your over there and I'm back here, I have a feeling you spit when you talk. Blegh." He stuck out his tongue and gave a fake shudder. A few girls giggled, but were quickly shut up from glares from both Orochimaru and their friends. If there was one thing for sure, is that once Naruto had been labeled a reject, there was no way he could join with everyone else.

"Get out of my sight, you're nothing but a waste of time!" Orochimaru hissed, pointing a thin bony finger at the door. Naruto smirked.

"Aw, what? Too much for you to handle? Well okay, if thats how it is, then I'll give you some time out time to think about how much you'll miss me Orochi-chin." he said, snickering while he walked out of the class room with a teacher that looked damn near man slaughter.

He still couldn't _feel _that he had done that or said those things. It was kind of like having your entire arm or hand fall asleep, and you close your eyes while moving your fingers. You can't really tell if your fingers are moving or not, because you can't see them, and you can't feel your arm because its numb, but you have that a different feeling. One that tells you that your fingers are moving, that you made them move, you just can't be sure if its true or not untill you get some feeling back.

_'That doesn't make much sense...'_

Naruto walked the empty halls, not really knowing where he was going, and not really caring. There were probably school security guards after him, ready to take him to the office. Ooo, scary.

"Hmmmm?" Naruto lazily strolled into a empty hallway, that wasn't so empty. One tall, pale skinned dark haired Uchiha Sasuke stood staring at nothing.

"Uchiha-senpai?" Naruto spoke up, scuffing the white limolium floor with his boots, leaving black treads to stand out from the pristine white. He didn't know if it was from saying his name or from the peircing 'Skree!' from dragging his feet, but Sasuke blinked and looked over with narrowed eyes into Naruto's own bright blue.

"What are you doing out of class Uzumaki?" the Uchiha demanded. "You have detention for skipping now."

Naruto smirked, walking in small circles around the older boy.

"I guess theres no helping it, I already have a detention though. Orochimaru-sensei beat you to it." he said. Sasuke glared.

"Well then I guess I'll have to be even harsher so the lesson will stick this time." as soon as he finished his sentance, he pushed Naruto up against the wall pinning his hands on either side of the blonde's head.

"Sounds a little too kinky for my tastes, Sauke-chin." the smaller boy said, making Sasuke narrow his eyes further.

"You...sound like him. That guy... that Kyuubi..." Sasuke whispered, making Naruto grin.

"That so? Well, you know what they say about good influences." he said knowingly.

"You have some questions to answer, loser.And you are going to answer them, wither I have to force you or not." Sasuke snarled. Naruto stared up at the taller boy, his eyes flashing.

"You know what, Sasuke. I'm tired of you. We used to be freinds ya know? I used to wish all the time that you would stop being such an asshole to me and maybe be my friend again one day. But now, just looking at you makes me sick. You look too much like him right now, leaning over me like this." the blonde said, his voice low and dangerouse. Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Like who...?"

"Itachi."

A fist collided with Naruto's cheek and Sasuke barred his teeth in fury.

"It was you wasn't it?! You hired someone or got your little fuck buddy Kyuubi to beat him up so badly! What had he ever done to you?!" the Uchiha shouted, grabbing Naruto's hair and throwing him on the ground. Naruto sat up , wiping a trail of blood from his lip before kicking his foot out and knocking Sasuke in his knee, sending him to the ground where he immeadiatly got up and stood, pressing a boot down on the Junior's chest to keep him down.

"Why don't you ask him, if you think he'd bother telling someone as eak and insignificant as you."

Sauke could only lay on his back and groan at the pain in his knee while the younger boy he once had such stimulating control over walked away with defiance the words he had spoken unsettelung Sasuke to his core.

The questions he needed to ask never required answers from Naruto.

It was his brother he needed to confront.

Itachi... Itachi had started something that was now out of Sasuke's hands.

* * *

**Ah, I think I like this chapter!**

**Yes, He-who-is-too-hot-to-be-named-even-though-I've-said-it-before is going to be in this fic. Not that big a part though. Much to my dismay, I relize that I have made a commitment to SasuNaru and there for cannot use this Fic as an oppertunity to stray elsewhere.**

**Oh, um, some people wanted to know what Naruto's alarm clock radio said last chapter, well it said 'Good morning, today is Sunday, 6:00 am...'**

**It was the morning neeeeews. Thats what I wake up to sometimes anyway (only in english..) **

**Ah, right! Thank you so much for the reviews! I think last chapter might have been the most reviews I've gotten from just one chapter. I...Thank you so much! Damn it, how'd you all get to be so nice? Its like you fell off the Flatter tree and hit every branch on the way down**

**-Rae-chan (loves her readers)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews and support of me, even when I had such a stall in updating. This is the what, thirteenth chapter? Hooray!**

**I got mixed reviews, some of you cheered that Naruto had his change, and some others wished he had stayed in his weak quiet personality. Hopefully this chapter will give you an enjoyable read.**

**And cheers to Savelove, who continues to look deeply into a phycological level of this story that sometimes escapes even the most theoretical individuals.**

**But to all of you, everyone, thanks for reading loves.**

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, if I did it would be rought with angst and Sakura and Karin would leave Sasuke alone to ravish his dobe.**

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING, AND EVEN STARTING THAT NEW FANFIC OF MINE AND WRITING THREE CHAPTERS WHEN I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED THIS! GOMEN NASAI!  
**

* * *

"If you could be or do anything in this world, with no limitations or laws, what would it be?" 

_What a stupid question._

"I'd steal a car!"

"I'd be in the yakuza! Hell yeah!"

"I'd rob a bank!"

"I'd take over Japan!"

_What stupid answers..._

"Uzumaki Naruto? You seem rather rebeliouse today, in fact thats why you're here. What would you do?" the 'kind, sincere' look fakely pastered onto the school psycologist's face as she looked at Naruto, who lounged in the window sill, looking out at the PE feild where he should have been had he not been pulled out and put in 'Peer counciling' for the remainder of the school day.

Hilariouse, the petty problems these children had.

The majority of them were all whiny, sniveling spoiled brats who felt they were depresed due to the cut of allowence that thier parents had given them. Or that they didn't have enough money to buy that ferari they wanted, so they had to settel for a porsche.

"You people are pathetic, spoiled trash."

They didn't seem to agree with Naruto's words.

"Uzumaki-kun! Don't say such hurtfull things!" The plain looking woman snapped. Naruto curled his lip in distaste. It was women like her that he had no respect for. People who didn't have enough education to become legitimate psyciatrists, so they went to highschools thinking that they can change the lives of miserable teens. Now Tsunade was a therapist Naruto could respect. She had no false presumtions of him. She never tried to identify with him because she knew his problem was too complex, and that there were few, if any, who could truly say they shared his inner termoil.

But this woman, and the minions she created by her sad style, was sitting here, angered that he dare insult the other children who 'could relate to what he was going through'.

"Its a miracle you all havn't been killed by now. Even more proof there truely is no such thing as just deserves." Naruto said with a glare before sliding out the open window, dropping to the ground and walking away, the counsler and his 'peers' yelling after him.

_It seems like rich kids are only alive to play. Shame they'll never know what its like to experiance real happiness. Then again, I shouldnt be talking.  
_

Naruto began walking off campus, a scowl of both disinterest and resentment marring his features. No one noticed him leave onto the cold misty streets past the school yard, or if they did, they didn't bother to acknowlage it. After all, no one recognised him due to the fact that when he was his old self, no one even had even glanced at him. Naruto let his thin tan fingers graze the scars on his cheeks.

_Not everyone notices things that are right in front of them. At least, those who do, notice for the wrong reasons.  
_

The scars he bore were reminders that there was wanted attention, and then there was that which was able to destroy him. And destroy him it sure as hell could. If it wasn't for Sasuke, he probably would have been destroyed completely before even entering middle school, but Sasuke wasn't a variable now. Now it was Kyuubi.

Kyuubi who he hated. But, still, he was thankful, to a degree, for what Kyuubi had done to him, with him, for him. An unheard of disease. Schizophrenia itself was common to an extent.

But... Kyuubi...

In order to see, touch, or hear something that was created by a mind lost in insanity... one had to be a little less then sane themselves.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside Itachi's hospital room, having skipped going straight home after school. There was talking going on inside, onesided, and Sasuke could only assume that his elder brother was awake and talking on the phone. 

Pale fists clenched at Sasuke's side, shaking slightly.

"I assure you Pein-san, it was him, he appeared right after I concluded the test."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the wall across from him.

"Like the boy, natrualy, save for a few minor details. His eyes, hight, and deffinately his mannerisms are far brasher and animalisic. Other then that they're theoreticaly the same being."

There was a long pause, and Sasuke wonderes if the call had ended, or his brother was listening at the other end of the conversation. Right when Sasuke was about to slide the door open, Itachi continued.

"I'm told that I wont be fit to leave here for another day, but in that time I'm sure one of the others will be on whatch to make sure he doesn't leave Tokyo. Unfortunately, he both took and destroyed my cell phone, so I havn't been able to contact anyone else."

Sasuke threw open the door to the room, glaring at his elder brother, who was sitting up in the bed, the hospital bed side phone at his ear, giving Sasuke a sparring glance.

"Right. I'll see that he is told. It will be completed, rest assured." Itachi said while still looking Sasuke in the eye, pulling the phone away and returning it to it's plastic cradle. Sasuke walked further into the room, taking a seat at the foot of the raven haired man's bed. Itachi intwined his fingers together, placing them in his lap.

"Who were you talking to Aniki?"

"It is rude to inquire about conversations that you were not apart of, Otouto." Itachi answered his younger brother, turning his head to stare out the large window, a slight drizzel falling outside, disturbing the red and gold leaves of the trees that resided close to the buildings. Sasuke twitched.

"You were talking about that person. The guy who did this to you. Naruto's 'friend' or whatever, Kyuubi." he stated, fixing onyx eyes on his elder copy. Itachi slowly brought his eyes to meet Sasuke's, though his head remained facing away.

"Was Naruto-kun in school today, Sasuke-kun?" he questioned, surprising said boy. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"He was. Well... in a way he was. It wasn't _him._ He was acting different." he answered, mentally cursing his instinctive obediance. It was just something that came natrual when dealing with a person like Itachi. The elder Uchiha nodded, tilting his head back to rest on wall behind him.

"Natrually there would be some changes." he said aloud to himself.

There was a loud bang, a distinct back-lash of heavy material on smooth linolium. Sasuke stood glaring at his brother, his backpack thrown across the room. Itachi raised an uncaring eyebrow at his younger brother's sudden outburst.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi stared impassivly, his air of cold distance none disturbed. This only fueled Sasuke's irritation.

"Little brother... we had a talk about how you viewed Uzumaki Naruto a few years back, did we not?" Itachi said, stoicly examining the look of anger flicker into relization for a split second before coming right back.

"Thats got nothing to do with anything! Whatever you've been doing, its disgracing the family name! Just like you told me being friends with Naruto would in the first place!! You're up to something and it concerns Naruto and Kyuubi, now tell me what the fuck it is!!" Sasuke shouted, a little upset that he had lost his cool. Itachi sighed and combed bandaged fingers through his ebony bangs.

"Language, dear brother." he warned. Sasuke felt like punching him square in his already bruised face, but kept his hands clenched into fists at his side, shaking for the restraint.

"Tell me. Right now. What did you do to Naruto. You had to have done something. Tell me right now." Sasuke's voice was a bit slurred, as he found himself speaking through clenched teeth. Itachi stared at him.

"Come here, Sasuke." he motioned to the space directly to his side. Sasuke glared at first, suspiciouse, but slowly closed the distance, standing right befor his older brother. Itachi stared at him in that cold, calculating gaze that made you think he was looking right into your soul. Pluse with that capilary in his eye still busted and the whites turned a blood red, it added all the more to the eerie stare.

Itachi's hand flew at Sasuke's face, fast, for someone in his condition.

"Wha-!"

Sasuke blinked at the pressure he felt on his forehead.

Itachi's index and middle finger pressed gently but firmly against the smooth pale skin in the center of Sasuke's parted bangs.

"I'm your brother, Sasuke. Have you lost faith in me?"

Sasuke's eyes were pin-pricks of light gray, dialated in shock, befor growing larger, his lids closing half-way.

"Niisan... I trust you. Im sorry."

With that, the youngest Uchiha heir turned, picked up his backpack, and left the hospital.

Itachi lay still for a few minutes, befor his hand glided over the buttons of the hosptial phone, bringing it to his ear.

"This is Uchiha Itachi. I've taken care of an irritating insect. Call Sai. Kyuubi's effective. Act quickly."

* * *

Naruto gasped, feeling like cold water was doused over his entire body. Seizure-like quakes wreaked havoc on him small frame, his blue eyes wide and staring at his lap. The walls of his apartment seemed even smaller. Confining. Suffocating. 

"Sorry 'bout that, Naru-tan. It doesn't feel pleasant when I just let go of your sad little conscience, does it?"

Naruto gulped in deep breaths and nodded feverently. Kyuubi's larger langs cuped Naruto's scarred cheeks, lifting his eyes up to meet with the other's dark red.

"We did well today, right?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded once again, letting himself fall into Kyuubi's slightly broader chest, strong arms wrapping around him tightly.

Naruto loathed those arms, yet urged them to hold him tighter still. Kyuubi chuckeld.

"Don't hate me, Naru-tan. Not when I love you so much."

Naruto felt lost again. With Kyuubi outside his head, and only the memories of Itachi's touches and words, he felt just as he had all the days before. The weeks. Months. Years.

The ones after Sasuke left him alone again.

Left him to be with Kyuubi, when he didn't want to be with anyone other then Sasuke.

And now look at him. Clutching to the... thing, that shouldnt exist. Clutching at it as though hie had some sort of affection for him.

He felt himself being released, but tears and terrible thoughts blinded him.

The sound of his apartment door slamming open was background noise he didn't bother with caring about.

_'I'd give anything... if I could just... be with Sasuke...'_

Hands grabbed at his body. Where was Kyuubi? And why was his brain going blank like that? What was that stinging in the juncture of his arm?

_'I dont want... to be so selfish... but... Sasuke... help me.'_

Everything swirled into one. Taste, smell, touch, sight, hearing, and even the functions of his shattering mind...stopped.

_Sasuke..._

* * *

**I am so sorry its so short. Ah, I figures out how this story was gonna end though. That is to say, what kind of mood its gonna have.**

**-smiles-**

**Thank you all so much. for reading, reviewing, adding me to alerts, and C2s whatever those are, but apparently Im' being added to them so right on, ahahah.**

**I just ate a crap load of garlic bread cause its really fucking good, but my breath is smelly now, so Im gonna go brush my teeth.**

**-smiles again-**

**LISTEN TO RAMMSTEIN. DO IT.**

**-Rae-chan (gets her ego inflated from such nice reviews, only to have it popped by cruel editors)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kanzen, chapter 14!**

**Man, its going so slowly. But I have no idea how I'm going to do this chapter. Im actually forcing this out, even though I shouldn't. Im just in dizzies over how well Ame Ni Shichigatsu is doing. And this one too, but oh Im just overwhelmed by it all.**

**-siiiiigh-**

**you guys deserve so much better.**

**Disclaimer: No own, no money, so no sue.**

**dedication: This chapter is dedicated to you. Im sorry its so short.**

* * *

Naruto slowly peeled his eyes open. His body hurt. His eyes burned as though salt had been sprinkled cruelly around the rims. He could sense no severe climate change. There was no cold draft, no humid stillness. It was mild stillness. Suffocating him in a surge of nothing. He looked to the left, then to the right. 

Everything that was around him was white or metallic silver.

Naruto sat up with great effort, moaning from the strain that protested loudly against his movement. He was sitting on a white mattress with white sheets, kept together with shiny steel bed frames. The walls were white. The machines that whirred and blipped beside him were white. The tile that covered the floor, too, was the same repetitive color. There was a large mirror across the room that took up much of the wall, facing the bed and busy machines. There was no windows in this place, which seemed too large. too open, as though the space went on forever past the white matte finish painted on every corner.

Naruto ripped the sticky tags and wires from his temples and thin tan chest. His right arm burned fiercely, and he cringed as he inspected the area behind the crook of his elbow.

There was a minute red dot emblazened against his tan flesh, like that of a small pin prick, or more specifically, a needle. Naruto rubbed at the spot, frowning. He blew air from between his lips upward, tosseling a spike of blond away from his eyes.

He wasn't in a hospital, that much Naruto was able to guess. No medical hospital anyway. This was much more... solitary. In many ways akin to something of a whitewashed interigation room at some police headquarters. That being said, it was obviouse where the blond found himself.

A solitary confinement room in a Psychiatric Hospital.

Naruto took a breath and braced his feet against the cold tile floor, gasping at the sheer temperature. He stood up, slowly, recognising he was wearing a white undershirt and boxers. They were not his, so he put two and two together and figured someone had changed him. Pink dusted his nose and whisker scars. The door across the room wasn't really that far away, but with the angry screams from Naruto's aching muscles and sore joints, it felt like miles. Thin tan fingers gripped the handle, testing it with a turn to see if it was locked. To the blond's surprise, it shutterd open, revieling a long, equaly matte white hallway. Naruto hesitated before sticking his spiky blond head out, glancing both directions, and walking out the rest of the way. His hands gripped each other at his chest, wringing fingers together in a childish gesture he shouldn't have adopted at his age.

The first thing Naruto took full notice of, standing out in stark contrast against the endless fury of white everything, was a familiar -and terrifying- symbol painted against the wall every few feet. Naruto traced the bold red semi-circle and off-white stem with a free hand.

'Uchida'

"Nani..." Naruto let out a whisper, backing away as though the famouse family insignia would leap from its painted prison, and rip him apart.

He, just like most of the public, knew that the Uchiha family owned many enterprises, Hospitals and Mental facilities being one of them, but he was clueless and scared of how he came to end up in one. The only mental hospital he had ever been at was the psychiatric wing of Tsunade's offices, and she had promised him that as long as he didn't try to off himself, she would keep him out of there. So then how...?

"Kyuubi..." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his heart. His insides hurt, and he felt empty, terribly so.

There was no large hand to stroke at his cheek. The presence of a strong chest pressing against his back was absent, cold. Kyuubi, ever-present, was not appearing.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called quite loudly now. He still was not greeted by glowing red eyes.

The blue eyed boy fisted his shirt, panic bursting suddenly and fiercely inside his chest, having been damned since he woke up, now unleashed apon him. He bagan running, taking randome, undetermined turns through one hall after another. The Uchiha fan flashed by repeatedly, taunting him. He was scared, and so confused. His body hurt and burned, making him tired; sleepy.

"H-help..! S-someone..!" Naruto knew he was shouting, and that in an unknown territory, it wasn't the most intelligent idea to start screaming your whereabouts.

But he was scared. Kyuubi, who would usually apear when called for, was gone.

Gone.

Once again Naruto found himself the helpess child he was so many times before. Kyuubi had given him a taste of a day where he did not cower, did not hide, and now he was right back where he had been. Small, helpless, scared, confused, wanting, needing, crying, and alone. Everything was falling apart, in the worst ways.

Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke...

"Sasuke!"

Large hands took a fierce grip on Naruto's fragile shoulders, bracing him against a broad chest. Blue eyes, brimming with tears, widened, a small gasp and hiccuping sobs kept slipping out of Naruto's mouth. The soft fabric of a black dress shirt pressed against his damp cheek and Naruto brought his hands up to grasp thicker fabric of a coat. He didn't know who this person -who was clearly a man, what with the broad muscles and heavier image- was, but still, he clung to them. He could not recognise who it was.

Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Sai. Only these four had ever been in a close proximity to him. Yet, this didn't feel like any of them ever had. Even Itachi, who had been the oldest, the... closest, did not feel like this.

"You can't leave yet, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gasped as the chest he was crying into vibrated from speech, low and husky. It was cold though, in a way. Naruot prefered Sasuke's. This man's was cold and profesional, not unlike Itachi's. Sai's sincerity was fake, Naruto prefered reality. And Kyuubi, well, the other personality was far out of the running, his voice just a creation that Naruto had melded together, a source of wanted comfort when Naruto and Sasuke were split apart.

Blue eyes traveled upward, and immediately they were locked in a pair of hypnotizing grey under spiked auburn bangs. Black peircings marred the flesh of the man's nose, snakebite tattoos under his lips.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Pein. You unique condition has caught the attention of myself and a few colleagues of the Medical profesion." Naruto could only stare up blankly as the man spoke, not believing what he was hearing.

"...I..." in the end, the blond couldn't say anything. 'Pein' brought Naruto closer, yet as the blond stared into the larger man's steal grey eyes, he could detect no desire for the flesh his arms were wrapped around.

There was strictly the desire of knowing. Of knowing what Naruto was thinking, what was happening in his head.

It was not something Naruto wanted this man to know.

"The use of the Uchiha Family's Psychiatric Hospital was allowed by the eldest heir Uchiha Itachi. You will not be leaving here until we have found out all we can." Pein continued, trailing a slender pale finger along a whiskered scar. Naruto shook at the mention of the black haired man.

"...Found out about what...?!" Naruto wanted to get away again. He no longer sought the comfort of this man. This Pein... was a danger. A danger! He was in leuge with Itachi, he was not safe.

"About how you've come to have such an interesting mind."

Naruto yelped in surprise when Pein flipped him to the side, and quickly, strangely practiced, jabbed a hypodermic syringe into the taut flesh of Naruto's neck, stamping down the plunger.

"Nnngh! Tas... taskete! Kyuubi...! Help! Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted desperately, hands reaching out into empty space. He fet chilled at how eerily similar the effects of whatever was in the syringe was to whatever had been put in his beer at Kiba's party. And he recalled all too well how powerless that mysteriouse chemical had rendered him, and just what had happened after he had been reduced to such a state.

_'No...! No! God, **no**!!'_

For what Naruto would later relize was not confusion or surprise, but simply because he chose to do so, Pein released him. Naruto threw himself away from the orange haired man with as much ferocity as he had used with Itachi, using the smooth white walls as leway to push himself foreward; away. He assumed Pein was still standing where he had been, not that he minded. Pein was free to put as much distance between them as possible as much as he would like.

There was a problem.

Why were the two drugs so similar? How and why was Itachi connected with a man who was trying to pry open his brain?

Why... must he suffer first among all others.

"Diagnosed schizophrenia by one of Japans leading in Psychiatric Health, Tsunade-sama. Side notes she had listed in a secret file on her computer hard drive." Pein's deep, strong voice echoed down the hallway, bouncing off the walls and into Naruto's ears. The boy froze.

This man was not supposed to know about those files.

Tan fingers scraped down the wall as Naruto slid down to his knees, brain going muggy. He heard footfalls, and saw a blur of black and white. Naruto tilted his chin up to try and register who was coming at him now.

That pale, pale skin, and dark dark eyes. Soft ebony hair excentuated everything the man had to offer, and Naruto wanted so badly to partake.

He reached his hands out, fingers fluxuaiting to grasp hold of the raven.

"Sasuke...! Sasuke..!" He whispered in a viciouse chant. Anything to just be held once more by him.

A warmth, like pleasent and calming water engulfed Naruto's whole body as those wonderful strong pale harms wrapped around him. Tears fell rapidly as he nuzzeled into the larger boy's neck.

"Sasuke..! Please...! Hate me, hurt me, detest me, but please dont let me go! You can hate me, and you can be disgusted by the sight of me, but please don't make me stay away from you...! Without you I.. I can't be me. I can't be me without you! So please...! Please!" Naruto dug his nails into the other's back.

"Naruto..."

The deep voice made Naruto trembel.

"Sasuke...?" was whispered back as the blond looked into deep black eyes, his vision graduly fading into darkness. Rapidly. Rapidly.

Pale lips brushed Naruto's own parted pink as he took in shaking breaths.

"Its me, Naruto. Its me."

Blue eyes drifted shut, eyebrows furrowed. Naruto fell into the boy's broad chest.

"Sa...Sai..."

---

Sai smiled at the small blond asleep (forcibly so) in his arms. He tilted his chin up to meet gazes with Pein at the other end of the hall.

"Didn't I tell you it would be easier to kidnap someone like him? Those Uchiha's just make a mess of things. You heard what he said. He thought I was Sasuke. Thats a problem Pein-sama." the highschooler advised. Pein turned around and waved a cell phone.

"Itachi called me a few hours ago. He took care of Sasuke's mistrust. He is Sasuke's elder brother after all, its only natrual for the younger to want to show the elder he has complete trust, for fear of rejection in a loved ones eyes." Pein replied. Sai smiled and nodded, picking Naruto up in his arms.

"Ah, I suppose thats true. I never really thought about it, but I guess thats how I viewed my elder brother too. Still, Itachi has a messy way about him. He goes to needless extremes. Was fucking Naruto-kun really nessicary? I was just trying to get a rise out of Sasuke when I said I would do so." the black haired boy said, following Pein side by side down several halls. The peirced man tilted his chin to his finger.

"I admit, Itachi's did not do something I would advocate. Still, he did not disobey me. It was something he wanted since he had first met Uzumaki Naruto. We should be grateful of such, as he was the one who first brought the boys unique condition to our attention. Without both Itachi powers of persuasion, and Sasuke's idolization of what he believes true power to be, Naruto would be just another mindless nobody. He would be uninteresting, plain, just another unfortunate youth."

Sai nodded along as Pein spoke, occasionaly taking glances to Naruto's sleeping face. Pein stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are; bring him in Sai."

Sai gave a nod and followed the older man into a blank room with a single chair in the center that seemed strongly of one you might find in a dentist office. Machines blipped and whirred against the wall. Sai gently placed the blond int the seat, strapping leather buckels to his wrists. Sai stared at the younger boy, cupping his flushed tan cheek with a large pale hand. The black haired boy's fake smile fell into his normal emotionless thin set line.

'_Hate me, hit me, detest me but please dont let me go!'_

Pein busied himself with some charts and machine statistics, while Sai continued to stare.

_"What... whats so great about him...?"_

* * *

**Well, like I said, this would be a short chapter. Im sorry, but Ive been so busy under stress and vertualy dieing.**

**I've had to go to my Uncles funeral, and then both my sisters got into a car accident on the way there. Not very good happenings.**

**Im sorry I couldn't give you guys what you deserve after such nice reviews.**

**-Rae-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is what... Chapter... I lost count now. But I got this out now, so it should be fine even if I did loose count. **

**point of advise for todays youth (of which I am slowly being taken out of that catagory): Im sure you've all heard it before, but really guys, I mean it. Don't do things just because you want people to think your cool. Do things because you want to. Life isn't short, but it goes faster when your not watching. Dont hold back on anything, no matter what it is, put everything you have into it. Never give any mercy!**

**And listen to the song Das Omen, hahahahah **

**disclaimer: I dont own nada.**

**your going to be mad. This chapter is short. Very short. Like, rediculousely, kill-the-author type short. **

* * *

"_Hey, little girl under there, are you okay?"_

_The boy with raven hair stared upside down hanging over the railing at the small blond child who sat under the slide. The little blond gave a hiccuping gasp and looked up with big tear filled blue eyes at the other child. Big smears of blood coated the girl's cheeks, trails of angry red running down a slim tan neck and stained the collar of the dirty light blue yukata that clung sloppily to the frail body.  
_

_"I'm a boy!" came the unexpected response. The black haired boy's head dissapeared, there was a thump, whoosh, and a pair of small tennis shoes hit the end of the slide. The pale boy walked with his hands in his kahki pants pockets to crouch beside the little blond boy._

_"Well, you look like a girl. Hey. What happened to your face, kid?" a tiny pale finger jabbed at the air around a bloodied cheek, its owner having enough sense not to touch the wounds. Big blue eyes shimmered with tears and looked away._

_"...Not telling a stranger." came the mummbled reply. The dark eyed boy gave a frown-like pout._

_"My names Uchiha Sasuke, I'm seven years old, blood type AB, and my favorite food is tomatoes and ornigiri. There. Now tell." the boy stated with an air of pride. The big blue eyes hidden behind spikes of blond flickered a moment or two._

_"I'm Naruto, I'm five-and-a-half."_

_Sasuke's baby-fat rounded cheeks lifted as he smiled. Naruto was really cute, and Sasuke appriciated cute things. There was a 'plit' noise, as a drop of Naruto's blood fell into the soil from his chin._

_"Ah!" Naruto gasped a bit, and began to rub at his chin with already bloodied sleeves. Sasuke frowned and stood up with a fury. Naruto flinched, arms quivering a bit._

_"Stay here! Don't move from this spot!"_

_With that he left Naruto to stare at his back as he ran off, to where the other boy didn't know. Naruto wanted to cry, but knew it was better not to because the salty water made his cut cheeks burn feircely. Sasuke didn't come back in a few minutes. He didn't come back after half an hour. Naruto hugged his knees, wondering if this 'Sasuke' had somehow figured out that he was a bad person, and left him alone just like everyone else-_

_"Here! Sorry I took so long, I had to go home to get everything."_

_Naruto's eyes shot open as Sasuke fell to-- his knees in front of him, panting and out of breath, appearing so suddenly that he startled Naruto out of even being aware his face hurt so much._

_"You... came back." the blond whispered. Sasuke frowned at him, rummaging around in a white and red plastic play-doctors kit, from which he extracted a shiny plastic stethoscope and fixed it to hang around his neck. He then pulled out a bottle of water that had been stuffed awkwardly in his shorts pocket and poured it on a white wash cloth. Naruto was in awe; Sasuke was so amazing!  
_

_"I said 'stay here', that usually means a person is gonna come back, doesn't it? Now hold still, dobe." the larger of the two ordered, gently dabbing the blood away with careful swipes. Naruto winced and bit on his plump bottom lip. Sasuke gave him a look to say he was sorry, taking one of Naruto's small hands in his own and holding it away so he could clean the wounds of the dirt that had gotten stuck inside without the blond's protesting fingers._

_"Itai... Itai!" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke cleaned the deep cuts, the tip of a pink tongue sticking out in concentration between a set of pale lips._

_"Almost done, then I'm gonna put the plasters on." The little Uchiha announced, giving the wounds a few more dabs before pulling away. Naruto was holding back tears from the pain, his plump pink lips twisted in a helpless look. Sasuke pulled back, his big round eyes wide. Naruto had three very deep cuts on each cheek, which dribbled blood even after being cleaned off._

_"How did that happen? Does it hurt bad?" Sasuke asked, peeling the back from a large bandage. Naruto gave a hesitant little nod._

_"Its okay, it'll be healed soon, I'm sure." the blond responded, wincing as Sasuke stuck the large white patch to his cheek. Sasuke frowned._

_"What were you doing under the slide? Wheres your Okaasan and Otousan? Or an Aniki?" he asked, turning the blond's face to apply the second bandage. Naruto looked at the ground._

_"I don't have anything like that." he replied. Sasuke gave a pout._

_"Really? Who takes care of you?" Naruto looked confused at the older boy's question._

_"Well... Sasuke-san is the only one who ever touched me kindly." the blond said. Sasuke's pale skin turned a little pink. He may only be seven, but there was something about that sentence that sounded strange to him, like Naruto shouldn't have said it while looking as cute as he was._

_"I-I don't count, I meant the people you're around." the tiny raven said, looking away. Naruto too, looked away, at the pair of zori which he was digging into the dirt._

_"I don't like being around people..."_

_"How come?"_

_Sasuke stared as Naruto clentched his large teary blue eyes shut and grabbed at the fabric over his thin chest._

_"Because they don't like being around me..." the little blond said in a rather desperate way. Sasuke frowned and turned a bit red, kneeling down to sit next to the younger boy._

_"Well, I like being around you! I like a person like you a lot!" Sasuke was embarresed to say such a thing, after all, he looked up to an older brother who scarcely smiled or even showed any emotion at all. But the little blond boy who looked like a girl, had the name of a fish-cake, and had bad cuts accross each cheek, was cute! Sasuke smiled and stood up._

_"Come play with me!" he said, holding out two fingers. Naruto's big blue eys widened and stared before hesitantly reaching out with two of his own. Sasuke gave a grin and hooked them tightly, making Naruto's plaster covered cheeks heat up as he gave a tiny smile back. _

_Sasuke pulled him out from under the slide, running over the bight grass, his and Naruto's fingers clasped tightly as the blond bounced along after the darker haired boy, trying to keep up._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Sasuke sat at the desk in his room, his onyx eyes narrowed, serious. His forehead itched still, reminicent of Itachi's fingers. Pale digits traced over the spot. The youngest Uchiha's lips turned up in a smirk.

_'I'm not so easily fooled anymore, Itachi-niisan'_

Itachi was either severely underestemating how old Sasuke was now, or was just loosing his touch while he was spending time in the hospital. Back when they were kids, Itachi would use the fact that Sasuke had a bit of an Idol complex for his elder brother as a way of making Sasuke do things he didn't really feel like doing. Like hurting Naruto. Itachi always had a way about him, always had that air of persuasion that was vertualy impossible to resist, and the facts were that Sasuke hadn't even tried in the past to refuse his beloved, honorable Aniki.

_'An 'annoying insect' he called me. He needs to learn to speak more silently on the phone._ '

The youngest Uchiha's gaze flickered to the side to the figure laying on his bed, leaning against the headboard, wrinkling the fine silk sheets. Black eyes then returened to the luiminescent computer screen that sat before him, a maze-like design of boxes and complecated lists of numbers filling the screen.

"I hate you."

Sasuke ignored the person's voice, clicking open a new window on the computer, drifting through more blueprints.

"You're not special, your hideous in fact. Its disgusting."

Sasuke sighed, turning in his leather swivel-chair to face the bed.

"Then why are you helping me find him?" he asked the man. There was a disgruntled snort.

"How the fuck am _I_ supposed to help, hm?! You're more like a last resort, they'll torture him worse then you have."

Sasuke winced.

"You're sure hes there? Why there of all places?" he asked, turning back to the computer. There was a shifting sound as the man laying on the bed stood and sauntered over to drape his large body over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Duh. Its a perfect holding facility. With your elder brother in controle of that portion, he'd be more then willing to allow his comrades use of the most secure facilities the Uchiha name has to offer." Sasuke nodded while the man's cold body hung upon him heavily. He stood up, shrugging the added weight off as though it were a hindersome backpack after coming home from school. The man behind him watched with cool eyes as Sasuke made his way to the door.

"So what do you intend to do? Ask for him back in a real sweet tone and hope they'll take a shining to you and hand him over?"

Sasuke's hand stilled on the brass doorknob.

"I'll figure it out when I see him." he said. There was a silence. Sasuke opened the door, but paused in the jamb.

"Why are you called... what your called...?" he asked the man who was now standing alone beside the window. Snow was falling. There was a flash of white teeth as the man smirked.

"Why not? Fitting, in a way, isn't it? The creature that comes around when the evils of men gather. Taking any shape or form. The form of innocence is mostly prefered, and Kami, is Naruto-tan innocent."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder before looking away.

"Then yes, I suppose the name Kyuubi fits a creature such as yourself."

The door to the bed room slid shut, leaving an empty room, save for only the dull light of a computer screen, the floor plans of a hospital-like structure burning itself against the pixils.

* * *

**Told you it would be short.**

**Im sorry bout that. See, its just, I cant really concentrate. I havn't slept yet, nor have I eaten much of anything in three days. Im whiped out, and cant really process anything anyone tells me.**

**but I am happy that you are all around to read this as it is, anyway.**

**My mind hurts...**

**-Rae-chan**

**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews and support of me, even when I had such a stall in updating. **

**That being said, I feel as though this isnt very popular anymore. Demo demo, there are still people who like it, so I'll keep writing for their sake (all be it rather with large hiatus on some chapters).**

**ATTENTION: Shounen-ai, and all that is angst**

**Iku ze!****  
**

* * *

"State your full name." 

Dazed blue eyes stared into white nothingness.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

There was a cold feeling, clutching the blond's body as he layed strapped down on the chair. The feeling of wires and needles in his arms and all over his body was more annoying then painfull. Everything was a dull throbbing, and Naruto just wanted everything to end. He wanted to leave this place... leave... everything.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, both desceased. Age fifteen, student at Yonikabura High School, resides in the Gifu prefecture of Tokyo."

Naruto's slackend lips pulled up just slightly, and he smiled in a sad way. He had never known his mothers name.

Kushina... It was beautiful.

His fathers name, he had thought it was 'Uzumaki Arashi'. Apparently Tsunade had gotten the information wrong, or it had been an alias.

"Naruto-kun, tell me, who is the one called 'Kyuubi'."

The young blond closed his eyes.

'_Kyuubi...'_

"Kyuubi isn't here right now, can I take a message...?"

Grey eyes shifted over to the chair. Pein frowned and wrote something down on a clippboard, adjusting some dials on the heavy machinery. Naruto stiffened and screamed, an electric surge running through his body, violently awakening him.

"You'll find, Naruto-kun, that I am a pantient man. However, I have waited just about enough..."

Pein walked around the chair, his eyed staring down at the writhing blond. Naurto gasped and slumped limply as the shocks stopped. Tears filled his eyes, his head tilted to the side.

"Tell me everything about Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. What he tells you, how you created him, how others can see him; everything."

Naruto groaned as a large hand brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Pein hovered over him, running his fingers through his spikes in a calming motion. Naruto closed his eyes.

Why was this man asking about Kyuubi so much? Was it that important? If he wanted Kyuubi, he could have Kyuubi, there was no reason Naruto needed to be here, or so was the logic of the small blond.

"Mmn... Why..? Why do you need to know about me... about him... about us?" he asked, the persistant beeping of the machines around him were hypnotizing. Pein ran a slender finger across Naruto's forehead.

"You are an oddity to mental science. Displaying symptoms that border on telepathic activity. You go against what science sets as limits Naruto-kun, and I'd like to know how that feels to you." the man said, leaving his side and going back to his clipp bored. Naruto's eyes opened a fraction, his body slowly reaxing after the touch of the peirced man's fingers.

"He came around... when I was five... but at that time, I just ignored him..." the blond began, Pein turned and stared intently.

"Why." It wasn't a question.

"He..." Naruto thought back. "He wasn't as important to me as Sasuke was..." full lips lifted into a calm smile.

_'I love you Sasuke...'_

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? You and he were friends, untill he entered his first year of High School. He broke his ties with you after turning fourteen, you were twelve-and-a-half at that time. This is how it happened, correct?" Pein's voice was so calm and indifferent when describing a part of Naruto's life that had caused him so much agony.

_'I'm so, so sorry I caused you to suffer...'_

"It.. hurt..." Naruto wished his arms were free so he could cover his aching heart. Pein remained uncaring to the obviouse temoil his prodding was causing.

"This incident provoked Kyuubi..."

Naruto whimpered, turning his head away.

"He said he would make everything okay. He said that as long as I had him, I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. That I... I wouldn't need Sasuke...! That all I needed was him..!" Naruto shouted weakly, his voice wavering. Pein scribbled on his chart.

"Does Kyuubi exist Naruto-kun?"

Naruto winced.

"...No... but yes, too."

Pain's eyes filled with facination.

"Then how is it my subordinate Uchiha Itachi witnessed him standing seperate from you no more then three days ago? How is it you sustain injuries from someone whome does not exist?" the older man's voice was steady, but had an eager lining of excitement. Naruto scoffed.

"Itachi had always been crazy, it was fairly easy for him to fall to the image of Kyuubi. Esspecialy when considering the amount of mental stress I had just gone through. It was... I was so scared.."

It was surprising, how easily he was giving up his private information to this man, when years had to be spent with Tsunade, a woman Naruto trusted, just to get this far. Then again, being electricuted was one hell of a stimulation to endure as incentive.

"Mental stress? So mental stress triggers Kyuubi's appearance." Pein mused, flipping through files. Naruto took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. He stared at the orange haired man's back untill the other met his blue gaze.

"Can you tell Sasuke... that I'm sorry...?"

Pein raised an eyebrow at Naruto's request. The little blond smiled.

"I wanted to tell him myself, but Im too much of a coward. So, you can tell him for me, ne?" Naruto asked. Pein set down his chart and slowly walked over to the boy, there was the sound of a heart moniter beeping erradicaly in the backround.

"Tell Sasuke for me that...I never ment to cause him so much trouble. I love him very much, more then anything. So, tell him that for me..."

The loud beeps were getting faster, louder. Pein frowned.

"Why can you not pass this on your own?" he asked the blond. Naruto's eyes closed.

"Because..."

The lights flickered off, and the machines shut down. Pein reeled back, his eyes darking around the room, arms braced as though ready for action.

"Its too late..."

_'Sasuke...'_

There was a furiouse bang, and the door to the room flew open, splinters of white plastic raining into the wide space. Pein grabbed up his charts and whipped around, facing the figures in the doorway. His grey eyes narrowed.

"I shouldn't be able to see you..." he muttered. There was a wide toothed grin under slitted red eyes.

"**Hmmm? You see me? I think it makes sence. Everyones a little bit crazy. Ne, Sasuke-chin?"**

Pein rounded to see two men walk in, one an older body double of the boy he had strapped down to the chair a few feet away, the other a younger version of his own employee.

It was like a freezing wind under the man's skin, meeting eyes with the Uchiha. He had always thought Itachi to be a troubled young man, and disliked his gaze.

But the look that was within Uchiha Sasuke's cold charcoal black orbs radiated a fury and promise of a vengence that made him want to escape as quickly as possible.

"Where is he." Sasuke's voice was so deep, so comanding. Pein twitched back, his eyes darting and fixing to the man standing besides the raven haired youth. The tall blond man with dark scars on each cheek, wild blond hair spiking about his head.

He had kidnapped the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, for this moment. Had waited almost three years since finding Tsunades files on the boy, for this moment.

Coming face to face, with another person's personality.

A personality manifested _outside_ the original host.

"You must be... Kyuubi..." Pein whispered this more to himself, and it was because of his fascination with the whole concept, that he failed to block the kick to his gut. Sasuke's face was immpersonal about the whole business, side stepping the orange haired man and rushing to the chair .

"Oooh? Hit him really hard there Sasuke-chin! Here I thought I could beat him up!" Kyuubi laughed and walking around Pein, circling him like a great preditor. Sasuke bent down over Naruto, pulling wires from his thing frame and unbuckeling the straps.

"You can't do anything other then smirk without taking over Naruto's body and using him. Now just shut up and piss off. I need to get him out of here." he said, taking great care while lifting a somewhat unconciouse blond out of his prison. Kyuubi frowned.

"Now just a god damned minute you pretty-boy fuck, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be at your house writing little emo poems and cursing life while Naru-tan was here getting tortured." the apparition cursed, glaring at the black haired boy. Sasuke winced, knowing that Kyuubi was right, even if he was just a figment of Naruto's (and a little bit of his own) immagination.

Naruto would have still been suffering if it hadn't been for Kyuubi. And Sasuke would have been completely unaware of it all.

"You... you're not going... anywhere..."

Kyuubi frowned, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, the tangerine pin cushion is getting up. Either put Naru-tan down and beat some ass or let me take over and kill him. But you can't do it on your own, so you have little choice here." he drawled, meeting Sasuke's eyes. Black and red clashed fiercly, and the Uchiha, as much as he hated admiting, knew that yet again, Kyuubi was right.

He glanced down at the dazed Naruto in his arms. So small, yet if he allowed Kyuubi to dominate the boy's body, he could do such dangerouse things.

But how would Naruto feel afterwards?

What if he got hurt while Kyuubi was in controle?

"Fuck it, I donn't need your permission to take whats mine."

"_No_!"

Sasuke could only shout in protest as Kyuubi dissapeared, and Naruto in his arms stiffened. Pein shifted on the floor, moving to stand up, using a shut down heart monitor as leavrage. His steel eyes glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Put the boy down, Sasuke-kun." he growled. Sasuke grinted his teeth, trying to pull Naruto up with him into a standing position.

"Fuck you. I'm not going to let people keep hurting him anymore." the dark eyed teen snarled. Pein smirked.

"Oh? So just you then?"

Sasuke faltered.

_'Please...! Please stop, Sasuke! I thought we were friends! Wern't we friends?!'_

He hung his head, arms gripping the blond's body tightening.

"You don't know anything..." he whispered. Pein shifted one stepp closer, his hand moving to his pockets.

"You'd be surprised at what I know now, thanks to that boy. For instance, Sasuke-kun, were you aware, that 'Kyuubi' was a slip-personality created due to extreme emotional damage on Naruto-kun's psyci?" He asked, moving still closer by just a fraction to Sasuke.

"I'm aware, yes." Sasuke snapped, stepping back, eyes going wide when his back hit a wall.

_'Shit..'_

Pein let out a deep chuckle.

"Then you are also aware that the reason he underwent such agony, was because of you? You are aware that it is all your fault that he suffered every day for years?"

Sasuke stilled, his blood running cold.

Truth be told, he had always know. He knew he caused incredible amounts of strain on the frail boy's mind. Yet, he had never fully understood why he did so. Why did he continue to torture Naruto even after abandoning him? Why did he long to hear Naruto's moans and whimpers of pain even after he supposedly had washed his hands of the blond?

_'Sasuke.. I really like you. I love you! You are my preciouse person!'_

_'Naruto... I really like you too... but we can't let anyone hear us talk to each other like that.'_

_'Wha- why not?! Isn't it okay? Because we're friends?'_

_'Eh...ah.. yea... we're... friends...'_

Sasuke clentched his eyes, arms tightening around Naruto.

He didn't want to be Naruto's friend.

He didn't want to continue to be so near the blond, and have to keep himself from getting closer. To have to still his heart from beating so fast when he touched soft tan skin, even if it was on accident.

He wanted to be able to love Naruto.

And from now on, there would be no obsticals in his way from doing so.

"You're nothing more then a shadow of your brother's power, Sasuke-kun." Pein stated coldly, drawing out a silver 9mm automatic hangun from a holster attatched to his belt, pulling back the hammer with a sharp 'Clack!'.

Sasuke glared at the weapon as he clutched Naruto, who was limp in his arms, pale pink lips moving as though he were talking mutely

He could move on his own in time to avoid being hit, but that meant he would have to drop Naruto and save himself. It was an option that was out of the question. The only other route was to brace himself for the shot

He would stay with Naruto, and protect him to his best ability, untill his last breath.

"Your priorities are misplaced, Uchiha Sasuke." Pein's words fell apon uncaring ears. Sauske held Naruto to his chest, his arms shaking.

_'I love you so much Naruto. So much...'_

"Saiyonara, Sasuke-kun. Perhaps in the next life you'll learn to not take things for granted. This is the path through pain."

'_I love you...'_

The sound of the gunshot was defening in the small room.

Pale lips smiled as blood slipped from between them, dripping down a porcelin chin. Blood gushed onto white washed tile floor, staining the Junior class uniform of Yonikabura High. Sasuke's eyes hazed over, his breath caught.

The raven haired boy slumped to the floor, the crimson stain on his stomach spreading. Pein lowered his hand, the gun falling with it. He sneered.

"Well. Was that supposed to be heroic?"

Sai kneeled in front of Sasuke, the entry wound in his abdomen gushing blood.

Sasuke stared, uncomprehending at the other boy.

"Why...? You...?" the Uchiha whispered

Blood spattered as a pale mouth opened.

"Me too... I... I'd like to experiance... a bond like the one Naruto still carries within his heart for you...Uchiha Sasuke" Sai said, his voice weak. Sasuke's body was numb.

"Sai-san..." he whispered. Pein huffed.

"You fool. Did you think I would aim away when you jumping in front of Sasuke-kun? You must know, that it makes no difference to me if you live or die. You are just a disposible commodity, while I am a God in comparison."

Sasuke grinted his teeth as Sai, who had just saved both his and Naruto's life, fell foreward into a puddle of his own blood. Yet another sacrifice for the perpouse of absolving his own mistakes.

_'I'd like to experiance a bond like the one Naruto still carries within his heart for you...'_

"You sonnova bitch... your going to pay for this...! I'll make you cry out in pain!" Sasuke shouted.

There was a sudden chill, and the Uchiha found his arms oddly empty.

**"So... you wanna hear some screams, huh?"**

A feral grin spread across whisker marked cheeks.

* * *

**Im sorry for the wait! Apparently this story isn't such a great thing anymore. Muuuu, more of my readers like Ame Ni Shichigatsu better, and alot are eager to see the next chapter of Dare. So I really have to finish this story, as fast as possible!**

**Thankyou for the support, I'd love to hear from you more though!**

**You know, regardless, I really liked writting this chapter. One or two more to go before its all over!**

**Rae-chan**


	17. Final Chapter

**This is it.**

**The last, final chapter of my first SasuNaru fanfic, 'Kanzen'.**

**The support for this has been appreciated to the bottom of my heart, and I will always miss writing new chapters of this story. But with each ending, comes a new begining, and I hope I am able to work on my new fics with great enthusiasm.**

**Arigato gzaimasu.**

* * *

**_Kanzen: Finaly Chapter._**

* * *

A beast growled in the darkness. Always so dark. 

"**You'll regret this. You know that right?**"

A small smile in the darkness, a thin hand ran over the beast's cheek. Cold, soft, marred flesh.

"_Right now, my greatest regret, is that I ever had to rely on you, that I ever loved you_."

Startled eyes.

"**'Love'? You love me, do you?**"

Understanding flooded blue.

"_You are me. We are each other. We are Two, while everyone else is just One. To love you, is to love myself_."

The beast smirked, yet held a sad sort of air around it. Guilt laden happiness.

"**Well then, I suppose you wont be needing me? After all, only after finding love in yourself can you love another. You love that person. But first you love yourself."**

Another small smile.

"_I love you..."_

The beast smiled, red eyes fazing into blue. Honey gold locks calmed and caressed soft tan skin.

**"More then anyone else... you were my reason for existing. I was created by you, for the sole perpouse of loving you. I will always love you, with every part of my being."**

Tan hands entwined. Lips touched, briefly, before one pair slowly dissolved.

_"...Thank you..."_

_- _

* * *

- 

Sasuke stared at the blond he had just been holding tightly in his arms. Yet the blond before him couldn't be Naruto.It would only be 'natrual' that it in fact, wasn't.

Yet, the blond's body stayed small. His voice might have been a fraction deeper, but not totally changed. His eyes, those beautiful blue, had not smoldered into pits of firery red.

Kyuubi was not in control. Naruto was Naruto. Naruto was fueled by his own strength, as he pelted foreward at aspeed Sasuke had never seen, and sent a swift kick to Pein's abdomen. Shots rang off, and Sasuke ducked away, praying that the bullets would not find there mark.

There was a resounding, sickening 'CRACK', followed closely by an agonizing scream. Sasuke's head whipped up, to see Naruto bracing his foot on Pien's spine, each of the older man's wrists in Naruto's hands. The arms hung limp, dislocated from the shoulders. Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed, yet stared ahead of him.

"That was for kidnapping me." he said steadily, throwing the arms while pushing down on his foot. Pein grunted and fell forward, his eyes closed tightly in a wince against the fractures.Sasuke stared in awe as Naruto worked fluidly, with a power he hadn't seen even while the boy had been consumed by Kyuubi. The blond bypassed the strewn medical supplies that littered the floor, bent down and retrieved a fallen scalpel. Blue eyes flashed.

"Were you planning to use this if the electroshock failed?" He asked Pien, who panted on the floor, groaning while trying to move his arms towards his fallen weapon. Naruto sneered, stamping on the man's back.

"Gonna cut me up, were you?!"

Sasuke looked away. He could hardly stand it, seeing Naruto act like such a bloodthirsty, revenge-crazed monster. Suddenly, the Uchiha felt a pressure on his leg, and upon inspection, found Sai's hand weakly gripping him. Two sets of deep black eyes gazed at each other. Sai was still smiling, and yet, it seemed so soft; so sincere.

"Make sure.. you get him... out of here... alive... Uchiha..." Sai whispered between light pants. Air moved in and out, drying the blood that stained down his chin. Sasuke moved down and pulled Sai away, towards the wall. He propped his fellow classman up against the cool white surface.

"Sai-san..." In truth, Sasuke had no idea what to say. What _could_ he say. Sai shook his head, just a few inches to each side. His eyes closed.

"Watch him..." he said. Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"...Watch wha-"

"Naruto-kun..." Sai's voice sounded fainter and fainter, but so steady as he said that name. Sasuke turned slightly to the small blond who was kicking, punching, destroying the man under him with his own two, frail hands. Sai smiled.

"He needs you to see... see that its him... that hes fighting... on his own power... that he is Naruto... that he has his own reason to fight..." Sai's words trailed off. Sasuke looked down, checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was getting weaker and weaker as the boy lost more blood. He cursed and pulled the cell phone from his pocket, pressing in the code that would send an emergency signal to the nearest medical unit in the area.

The, there was a silence. The air in the room was still, yet far from calm. Naruto stood over Pein's beaten body. Blood gushing from many cuts and scrapes upon his tan flesh, his golden hair was slicked back against his forehead from sweat. Naruto panted heavily, facing his captor.

"Why... why was it so... important to you...?" It seemed strange, that he bothered asking at all. Pein could easily lie. He could refuse to answer. And yet, it didn't seem like that was the frame of mind the man thought it. He was powerful, and proud. Lies were for the weak. Pein stirred.

"To fufill... my ambitions." he panted out. Naruto shuddered.

"So it doesn't matter to you that you had to use another person?" he asked openly. Pain shifted.

"In retrospect... what is the significance of loosing... _one_ human life...?"

Naruto's body suddenly looking so small.

" But it was **_my_ **life...!" he whispered out in a sad, pleading way.

Sasuke moved to his feet, and walked calmly towards the blond. He cast a disparing glance down at Pein. The man's steel grey eyes burned him.

"Tell you're brother... tell him... he failed... he is no longer fit to be my subordinate..." his words were venomous, yet they rolled off the young Uchiha. Sasuke's lean muscles flexed as he shifted, sending a swift kick directly towards Pein's face. There was another sharp 'crack' when the foot made contact, a few nasal piercings skittered accross the tile floor, trailing blood in their wake.

"And _you_ are not fit to lick the dirt off the shoes of an Uchiha." Sasuke spat at the unconciouse man.

As soon as he turned back to face Naruto, the blond threw himself at Sasuke's chest. Yet, as Sasuke allowed the younger boy to lean against him both of them sinking to there knees onto the floor, Naruto did not cry. He fisted great handfulls of shirt.

But he was not crying. Sasuke tilted a blood-spotted tan chin upwards.

Naruto was smiling.

-

* * *

_- _

_'**I will not allow this to happen anymore.'**_

"Naruto...?"

**_'There will be no suffering.'_**

"Sasuke."

**_'Not for me. '_**

"Are you okay?"

**_'Not for anyone.'_**

_"_I can breath, if thats what you mean."

**_'I will resist.' _**

"Don't say stupid things. Are you in any pain?"

_**'I will outlast.'**_

"I'm fine."

**_'I will rise up.'_**

"We need to get out of here and call the police."

**_'I will withstand.'_**

**_"_**Yes. Sai needs a hospital."

**_'My words, my hands, my strength, my own ability.'_**

"I just called 9-1-1. We should stay here with him until they come..."

**_'Your image, your warmth, your face, your everything, I live a painful life without it.'_**

"I want to stay with him until they get here... I'm... tired, Sasuke..."

**_'Things used to be perfect. A perfect life'_**

"...Naruto... say it again..."

**_'Such a perfect existence, with you by my side now, my suffering fades away.'_**

"Hm? Say what again?"

**_'Everything will fade away, the masses will hear my cries.'_**

"My name. Please say it again."

**_'I will be heard. By you, by everyone.'_**

"Sasuke... I...lo... I lov-"

**_'These bonds I still hold, even though I had cut all others'_**

"I love you, Naruto. I always have. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

**_'The perfect bonds I will never break.'_**

"Sasuke... me too..."

**_'Together, we will form a perfect existence.'_**

"I love you."**_  
_**

**_'Everything; perfect.'_**

"I love you."**_  
_**

* * *

_**----Perfect---**-_

* * *

**_----Kanzen----_**

* * *

**_---Owari----_**

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed the ride, and stuck with me till the end.**

**Arigato gozaimasu.**

**-Raechel Way**


	18. epilogue

**Epilogue **

* * *

Naruto avoided the eyes that fixed upon him with shock. He walked through the school gates a little later then he usualy would, so more kids were waiting around the front steps and lawn area. Naruto wanted very much to run and just hide himself behind a tree or skitter away to a dark cornor of the campus. However, the large pale hand wrapped around his smaller tan one would not allow this. 

"S-Sasuke... they're all staring..." Naruto whispered up to the taller boy's ear. The raven haired senior just tilted his head in a casual, uncaring fashion.

"So? I could care less at this point." he drawled, gripping Naruto's hand tighter and pulling him closer. The blond blushed furiously, then noticed the attention he was receiving from the young ladies of Yonikabura High.

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hebi Karin were all glaring with such malice. Clearly, it was a display of far too much comfort for the three, as it took only seconds for them to approacht the two males.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Karin smiled sweetly, adjusting her glasses back further up the bridge of her nose. Naruto let his hand go limp in Sasukes and tried to pull away without notice. Yet Sasuke still held firm.

"Sasuke-kun, come hang out with us over by the stairs, ne?" Sakura offered. They all began chatting toward a silent Sasuke, and quickly Naruto found himself dissolving. He didn't belong to this.

"Would you three get out of my way now? I'm not interested." The Uchiha suddenly interrupted. The girls gaped as Sasuke pulled Naruto along by his hand, taking them both away from the fan club members. The blond blushed at the warmth that flooded his body.

"Sasuke... you could have talked to them more if you wanted, you didn't have to leave just because of me." Naruto whispered. Sasuke scoffed.

"It was obviouse you were uncomfortable. Besides, I can't stand those girls. Most girls, acctualy." he muttered.

Yet even still, as they walked farther across the school lawn, more and more eyes were on them. Naruto could feel the heated glares on his skin. Despite this, the warmth of Sasuke's hand never changed, and Naruto felt his grip firm and unyielding. Large blue eyes stared up at the older boy with adoration, and Sasuke looked back down quickly before looking away, his lips slightly turned up at the corners.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Both boys turned at the shout, and Naruto's face light up in a large smile. Sasuke just nodded in the direction of his look-a-like who came limping towards them with the help of crutches. Sai smiled as Naruto broke away from Sasuke and ran over to him. Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled brightly and said things to make Sai laugh, and really Sasuke knew that this was it for them. This was what he had removed himself from.

Though he'd be sure to never allow such a thing to happen once more.

He loved Naruto. Naruto loved him. And so that was enough, simply feeling.

"Sasuke-! Come here! You have to greet Sai properly!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke huffed, hesitantly walking over. Sai stared at him and he stared at Sai, and slowly the two inclined their heads. They had an understanding of sorts, after all, how couldn't they? Sai had not only almost died for their sake (well, more over Naruto's), but he had also given up tons of information to the police which lead to the inprisonment of that Pein, and Itachi.

Sasuke had been relieved that he felt no resentment as Itachi was taken to jail. His elder brother had done something unforgivable, and he deserved to be locked away. For all his troubles, Sai had been put on probation for several months, a light sentencing, though Naruto was still heartily against even that.

After hospital stays all around, Naruto had stormed into the police department, shouting loudly (something Sasuke hadn't heard in quite a while), that he forgave Sai and demanded that no changes of any kind be pressed. Sasuke had to quite Naruto down himself and explain how the legal system worked before Naruto pouted, but gave in.

Sai was the only one of them to still be recovering physically. Naruto was going to Tsunade more often, though, which Sasuke didn't mind, as he got to go with him on occasion. The blond woman looked strict in Sasuke's opinion, but her amber eyes held a motherly sort of softness when she looked at Naruto, and that was was alright with the Uchiha.

And so here they were, Sasuke in his final year of highschool, Naruto having just a bit more to complete, and then they could be together as much as humanly possible. Sasuke didn't mind that he would be away from Naruto due to graduation, because he intended on leaving a... 'lasting impression' on any other student that Naruto was his.

"Oi, dobe." the Uchiha said, holding out his hand. Naruto turned, blinking bright blue eyes.

"Yes-" Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest, pointedly aware that all eyes were on them, and bent down to capture the lips he had denied for so long.

The world watched as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's destinies entwined upon each other once more.

* * *

**This didn't have to be a great work of litterary genius, its just to tie up loose ends.**

**Sai's alive, hes alive! Itachi is in prison! And Sasuke intends to keep his promises this time!**

**-Rae-chan**


End file.
